Shock to the Eco System
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: SLASH in later chapters. Not Virgil and Richie tho. The kids have a little adventure in Alva industries including a run in with some suped up villains and Edwin Senior has an unfortunate falling out with Isis...a fatal one.
1. Boom

**_Shock To The Eco System_**

**Part 1**

**"Boom"**

Gear hurled the pulse bomb at Shiv...a glowing baseball bat swung at it - the explosion went off knocking Shiv into the air. "Yeah, you might want to have thought about that" Gear said as he shot across the ground on jet skates and pitched the small orb at Kangors feat. It spread a grey liquid all around, the splashes glued Kangor to his place.

"This won't hold-" Kangor collapsed as a shock bolt zapped him. Static had his ahnds full. The Serpenteens were hissing and lashing their tails at him.

"Okay! Hey I get the idea! Scaled acne isn't fun!" Static said as he avoided a trashcan, caught it with an EM bolt and slammed it down on the head of the one that had thrown it.

He blasted a lamppost and it snared two more in its grip. The last one slithered towards an alley. "I got this one!" shouted Ritchie. He pitched the disk at the mutant, it whizzed along the ground and exploded into a weighted net. The Serpenteen hissed...and collapsed, tearing at the net.

"Well Shiv, once again the gang your in gets toasted...tough nuts" Static sighed.

"Hey! We'll get ya next time sparkles!" Shiv laughed.

"Don't coiunt on there being a next time" Static said. "There's a place I like to call jail and a metahuman cure..."

"You won't take us out! Word on the street is that there's a way to undo the cure!" Shiv exclaimed. "And that it's gonna make you cry!"

"You - are mad" Static stated.

* * *

Dakota Hospital

Static watched as Shiv was pulled by the guards to the table for the cure to be administered. "You know - once they dose him" Gear said as he walked up behind his partner in heroism. "They might want to look into that Joker Personality of his"

"One thing at a time" Static decided. "Ever since that second big bang... jeez did that make things difficult for us!"

"Its been 3 months, we've only had a few new cases that kid with the clay arms, the girl that turned into a giant bat monster and that gang of winged teenagers" Gear shrugged. "Mostly its old enemies with old powers!"

"Still, who knows how many people got changed?" murmured Static

His troubles were soon to be confirmed by fact. Doubt was about to be expelled... that was the wall blowing off. "What that..." Gear was knocked onto his butt by the shockwaves. The security teams ran down a hall... and stopped. A young man dressed all in black stepped out before them, bowed with a sweeping motion and removing his top hat...before rapidly straightening up and unleashing a wave of shadow down the hall...the men were entrapped in bleak darkness that weighed down on their minds.

The leg slammed into the chest of one man, the elbow hit the neck of another. A display of martial arts dispatched them and the darkness retracted into the palm of the young man.

"This is Eclipse...Sector A complete"

Gear and Static rushed into the hall. There was a gaping hole in the wall and the floor was covered in foul smelling mire. "Who let the swamp in?" Gear murmured.

"That'd be us" a voice said. Two huge arms swirled from the mire, forming fingers and limbs from the vines, weeds and twigs in the mire. A behemouth of swamp gripped Static and Gear. It bumped them into each other and hurled them down the hall.

* * *

In the Metahuman Clinic Shiv was administered the cure...and then both guards and all three doctors were sent flying through the air. The girl walked forwards, she was dressed in black leather with a flowing red silk sash at her hips. Her features were elegant and beautiful with passion glowing in her dark eyes.

"Well" she mused. "That was fun..." she walked over to Shiv and examined her nails. "Hold still now love" she had an Australian accent. She traced a nail down his cuffs, the varnish turned acidic green as it seared a line along the metal. The acid ate right through. "Come along darling" she sighed.

The lace sleeves of her leather suit billowed as she strode purposefully out of the room. Shiv shrugged and hurried after her. He stared...there was a swamp in the hall...and it was swirling up into a giant of a man crushing Static and Gear together.

"yeah! You teach em!" he yowled in support.

"He will, let's go!" snapped the woman. She strode away from the fight with Shiv in toe.

Static took in a deep breath. "You wearing your insulation?" he asked Ritchie

"Yeah Static" Gear said. "Hit him..."

The explosion of electricity was violently bright, the swamp beaing gave a wordless roar and pulled back as its body hissed and bubbled.

"Guess there was more water then wood" smiled Static.

"Oh that puts a damper on things" sighed the same voice that had spoken earlier. It was a girl standing with Shiv she sighed and snapped out a fan. "Well - never mind, we have what we came for...okay Quagmire let's roll!" she turned and sauntered out of the building through the hole in the wall. Static raised his hand and unleashed a lightening bolt at her...she casually ducked it and pulled Shiv out the exit after her.

"Come on!" Static exclaimed as he leapt onto his disk. Gear fired up his rocket roller blades and they jetted out after the girl. She went shooting past on a long flat card.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Static as she swooped at his head. Shiv was on his knees on the other one and looking terrified. The girl gave a cackle and continued her flight pattern along the sky. The card was a giant Tarot Card depicting The Empress...suiting since the girl looked like an elven princess except for the pointed ears.

"Okay V lets try the Split!" Ritchie shouted.

"One. Two. Three!" they split as Virgil said Three...they swerved around upwards and out, coming from two different angles at the girl. She landed on the street as she avoided them and raised her hands into the air.

"Okay didn't expect that one" Virgil said. "Since when do they do that?"

"Who cares" shrugged Ritchie. "Still, lets watch her...she could be planning a trap". Shiv's card had landed beside her and he was looking confused (and a little frightened). The girl's hands shot down abruptly and a blast of magma sped through the air from the alley nearby.

"Watch out!" Static shouted as he dodged aside. Gear landed into a skating tackle at the girl. A powerful strike from a pair of superhuman legs crashed into him and he was knocked across the road.

The boy who landed from the kick he'd delivered was sallow skinned with brown hair that flopped over his eyes which were covered by large green goggles. He was dressed in a dark green Hawaiian shirt with carefully ripped genes and a tight t-shirt underneath.

Actually he was quite cute...Ritchie shook his head. Not the time.

He looked up - a girl dressed in black plates of rock over her live magma body was hurling lava at Virgil. He was blasting it out of the air but she seemed to be maintaining the same general level of energy. Her lava dreadlocks elongated and lashed at Virgil.

"Liquid Nitrogen bomb!" Ritchie shouted as he hurled the device at the girl. The explosion hit her dreadlocks and she shrieked.

"Damn!" she hissed in a New Orleans accent. "Now ah'm gonna make you pay!" she whirled and hurled the ball of lava at Ritchie. He leapt aside just in time. The heat whizzed past his body as he landed on the road. Nearby Shiv was jumping about beside the girl who was filing her nails.

Ritchie picked himself up and pulled out a stun bomb from his belt. The boy in the Hawaiian shirt landed before him and performed a very flexible kick to Ritchie's hand knocking the bomb away.

"Sorry" the boy said in a soft voice, he pivoted onto all fours and struck out with both legs that sent Ritchie shooting away. His bodysuit had some impact foam so when he hit the wall it only hurt a lot but less then it could have.

"Magma! Assist Froggy. Gel! Now's your chance to shine!"

Static raised his arm to hurl another lightening bolt when a green gel landed on him. It dragged him down in its grasp - he could breath...considering he was surrounded by what seemed to be a green water it was impressive...the gel constricted...Virgil summoned the electric power into his body and then unleashed it. The gel rippled forming spiked protrusions on it sbody but it didn't change. It held tight and continued to contrict.

Nearby he could see Ritchie rocket skating away from danger. The lava woman was sending bursts at him while Froggy was trying to drop kick him at every turn.

Static blasted again...the gel stayed strong. It was starting to hurt now... Virgil reached into his left sleeve with his fingers and pulled the small cylinder of yellow liquid from it. He smashed it into the gel. There was a hiss and the acidic smell stung his nostrils but the effect was perfect.

The gel gave a shout and slithered away wobbling and twisting into the form of a young Japanese man. His entire body became the green gel for a moment then solidified with a pruple glow into his sleevless denim shirt and tight jeans.

"Gel...that was disappointing" chided the girl. "But we're not done yet..."

Magma was blasting Ritchie when she heard Gel cry out. She glanced over her shoulder. Ritchie leapt at her and performed a Rocket kick to her face sending her flying backwards into a lamp post. He landed and punched the air - Froggy chose that moment to twist-jump over him, land and deliver a fingerless-gloved punchg to Ritchie's face.

Ritchie stumbled backwards.

"Hauntress...do your thing dear" called the leather clad girl. From the shadows of an alleyway a young Hispanic woman stepped forth dressed in pale purple. She smiled and raised her hands.

"Spiders" she said in a whispering voice. Static went rigid in fear as huge tarantula's began to crawl up his legs from the ground. He could feel them on his body...his heartbeat sped up, thunderous palpatations striking his ribs. He couldn't concentrate it was making his head spin as they crawled all over him his powers seemed far away now...

"Static! What's wrong?" Ritchie exclaimed. "Dude! This is no time to do a freeze frame!"

"He's under my fear spell" Hauntress smirked as she walked forwards her dark purple bob-cut flowing as she advanced. "And soon so will you!" She raised her hands. "Fire!"

The purple waves leapt from her fingers in pulses - but Ritchie merely stumbled back. The waves had no effect on him! He hurled the black orb at her. Hauntress shrieked as the cords wrapped around her and dragged her down.

"Hey look at that I'm fearless!" he grinned. There was a thud and Ritchie turned around to see Froggy kick a trashcan at him. Ritchie tapped the button at the side of his mask. The magnetic bolt deflected all metals that got too close. He darted along the ground on his roller blades and hurled the small pellet at the frog boy. There was a crack and hiss and Froggy collapsed with a groan as the white gas flowed around his head.

"Nice job" Static said as he blasted Gel into a trash can. "Now for Shiv and the little lady!". The girl he was speaking about frowned and looked at Shiv.

"What are we going to do?" he yammered over and over.

"Oh shut up" she snapped. The girl slashed him across the cheek with her nails. He groaned and collapsed. "I hate talkative men" she stated. "All right boys come get some"

Virgil sped forwards and charged up an electrical field around himself. "Here you go!" he exclaimed as he unleashed an electrical blast at her. She performed a sideways cartwheel and avoided it. Static unleashed another blast at her.

"The name's Willow" she said. "And you're about to have the kiss off" she blew the kiss at him. The Purple spark hit Virgil in the chest and with a flash of violet light sent him flying off his disk. "See what I Mean?"

Ritchie hurled a gas bomb at her. Willow whirled and blew a kiss the acid hissed through the bomb and created a smokey barrier between them. Ritchie reached for another gas bomb but Willow performed a jumping kick to his chest.

"Ouch that girl can use those legs" he groaned as he landed beside Virgil. Willow walked forwards and fanned herself again.

"Now I thin there's a real fire in you two" she raised her hand to her lips. "As in Napalm" she kissed her index and ring fingers and the flames appeared on them.

"Hey Willow!" the girl's voice was approaching fast. "Is that the only way you know to have fun?" the force of the strike used by the new girl knocked Willow away.

"Oh we all have our own ways to get our KICKS" Willow spat as she rolled forwards and kicked the new girl in the chest. But the newcomer had come to play she and Willow kicked and punched as Virgil helped Ritchie up. Finally the new girl performed a flip kick that knocked Willow onto a bus bench.

"That's how you play the game" the girl said, adjusting her bright crimson hair. "Me-Ouch Willow"

"More then one way to SKIN A CAT" hissed Willow as she snapped out her fan, the bladed edges shimmered in the light.

"Willow! We have to leave!" a voice called from overhead. Floating on a Tarot Card was a boy dressed in black and red. He raised his hands and the shadows swirled out. "Another time Static Shock"

The shadow orb surrounded him. His comrades were swept onto the cards that came flying out of the shadows of alleyways and joined him in the orb. Willow peformed a backflip over the bench and landed on her card. Shiv was swept up by his own card and they launched into the air. Willow blew a small kiss at them, winked and dissapeared into the shadow vortex. It dispersed with a crash and the air was empty.

"Wow - that was really dramatic" Ritchie said. "I give them a 9 for the exit but a 3 for the banter". They suddenly realized the new meta was crouching beside something. "Okay so...what's her deal?"

"I'm checking out these metal filings" she said. "Trace particals that smell of seawater and oil..." she frowned. "Curious"

"Who exactly are you?" pressed Static.

She rose her eyes glowed like green catseyes. "Call me Wildcat" she said. "And I just pulled your butts out of the fire."

"We could've handled them!" Static exclaimed.

"No you couldn't" sighed Wildcat. She wore black leather with no sleeves, the metal bands were wond tightly around her neck and the same metal bands were on the backs of her gloves which lacked fingertips. She had a simple gold ring loose around her neck and another on her hips...all in all an impressive ensemble set off by her scarlet hair and silver edged black mask.

"And you're an expert?"

"On the N-Syndicate? You bet" she snapped as she whirled to face him, her eyes glowing with gold light and slit black pupils. "I've been chasing them for years!" she looked around. "Police...later boys" she backflipped as the sirens blared and closed in. Static and Gear took off after her.

"Are all super gymnasts this egotistical?" Virgil muttered.

"Hello Pot My name's Kettle" snorted Ritchie. They sped after Wildcat as she flipped down the alleys of the city. "Wow...that's some pretty impressive moving...wonder if she's feeling queasy..."

* * *

At last Wildcat flipped on her hands onto the fence of a junkyard, flipped backwards off it and landed on a wrecked car. The dogs came barking at her, she whirled and hissed at him, scratching the air...they whined and rushed away.

"Okay boys" Wildcat whispered as Gear and Static approached. "Ready for some cats play?" She sommersaulted onto a crane and cropuched. Gear came flying past, she flipped downwards and grabbed the steel chain to swing and plant a stiletto in Gears chest sending him whirling backwards in the air. Wildcat slithered down the chain and landed in a crouch.

(A/N: I think the music from the rooftop-costume-strut and jewellery store scenes in Catwoman The Movie is perfect for her theme song).

Static swooped in overhead. "We're not here to fight we just want answers!"

"Well then stay out of my way and you can read about it in the papers" she said as she slashed at him. He weaved away. She landed on all fours on the ground and kicked over a barrel before rolling to one side and kicking it at him. He blasted it...

"Metal" he said as he indicated the barrel. "Electromagnetic" he indicated himself.

"I was thinking more: Distraction and Schmuck" responded Wildcat as she sped upwards and lanced both feet into his chest. He was knocked off his static saucer and landed in the boot of a car. Wildcat landed on the boot with perfect balance and slammed it down.

"Okay you're a very, very bad cat" Gear exclaimed as he pitched the small orb at her. She slapped it aside and leapt down in front of him on all fours. Ritchie bent forwards, Backpack lunged at the feline femme but she rolled backwards and vaulted over the electronic device. She spun and kicked Ritchie off balance. He blocked her next strike.

"Well now" she mused. She swung her entire body around so that the other leg came in from the same side as the first kick. Ritchie was knocked off to one side. "For a second there I thought you might actually have skill"

He kicked her legs from under her in responce. She'd gotten too close. As Wildcat landed in the mud Ritchie hopped to his feet and pulled out a small thin cylinder. It extended and glowed blue. "My powers also give me an increased learning factor...and I watch a LOT of Bruce Lee" as demonstration he swung it in his hands expertly.

"Congratulations" Wildcat snapped. "But you're in my way and I can't let you stop me!" She rolled at him and lashed up with her feet. He blocked and swung at her, she defended and slashed at his chest. He hopped backwards and rammed the end of the staff at her chest. She dodged it and kicked at his face but he weaved away. There was a crackle and the boot exploded open. Wildcat was distracted...the staff impacted with her chest and sent her shooting backwards into a porta-toilet. She slid down against the door and groaned.

"I think that was pretty good" Ritchie beamed.

"Come on let's take her somewhere to talk" Virgil said. He smiled as his eyes fell on a large cadillac junker

* * *

Wildcat opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around and stared down at the city below. "What's the big idea!" she snapped. Ritchie grinned.

"Welcome to Air Superhero please not the exits are pretty much all around you". Wildcat was seated on a wrecked car with Static standing on it and suspending it in the air.

"We decided this might deter you from fighting" Static said as he turned to face her, his aura glowing powerfully around him. Wildcat reached up and touched her mask thoughtfully. "We just want to know what the deal is with you saving and then attacking us"

"A girl's gotta defend herself" she shrugged. "And I don't like people muscling in on my territory. Namely the N-Syndicate" she stated. "I've chased them through Keystone, Gotham, Opal and even Metropolis. That's been four months of dogged, endless chasing. Hence the reason I'm so "protective" towards them. No one takes them down but me"

"And why exactly is that?" asked Ritchie.

"They took someone important from me" Wildcat said. "They want to turn the world into a new paradise where pollution and non-metahumans are a thing of the past. Where everyone is a bang baby and live to worship the earth." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "You only saw a few of their members today, there are three others Cyclone, Typhoid Maria and Hive"

"Where were they?" Ritchie mused.

"With their boss...Dr Isis Babylon" Wildcat said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself against a mysterious cold only she felt.

* * *

Cyclone looked at her sister Typhoid Maria as they walked along the hall. The others were in the room, the huge windows beyond displayed the vast mountains. Plants and trees were visible beyond windows and doors. Seated in the sunken pit where the couches were set in a blocked U pattern around the wide screen TV - was the N-Syndicate.

Well most of them. Magma was bopping her head to her heavy rap music. Gel was cheering the football team. Willow was filing her nails with her fan, Hauntress was playing a Japanese Collector Card Game with Quagmire and the big lug was loosing. Hive was pouring BBQ sauce onto his head and shoulders. His entire body was made out of black insects and only his bandages seemed to hold him together. He looked up at Willow as she watched with a raised eyebrow - his dark purple eyes glowed endlessly, then he continued to feed his body.

Cylcone batted her long blonde hair out of her eyes and sat down, careful not to get any of the sauce on her blue and white bodysuit. Her punked out sister leaned on the bar. Froggy was crouched on it and not making any attempt to socialize.

"So glad we could all be here" purred a voice. The woman entered, she was dressed in a long purple gown with a slit up the hip to reveal her high heeled foot. Her dark purple wardrobe and purple hair was all too noticeably colour schemed and contrasted strangely with the occasional patch of black and her raven locks and the snow white of her skin. "And that we can all meet face to face at last" she added.

"Who the hell? Wait...you're the one from the holograms!" exclaimed Gel.

"Clever Mitchell" she nodded. "Yes I am Isis Babylon - you may call me Doctor or Ishtar...I only just arrived." Eclipse walked in behind her and stood ram rod straight at her side. "Four months ago I approached you all - made my promises, gave you hope for your individual goals...and in turn you helped me acheive my goals. A plight threatens our kind - the anti-bang syrum, by recapturing the unfortunate victim today you gave me a sample of its activated version and in response I created an antidote to the antidote" she held up the vial. "As I said before our goals are nearly acheived and once I usher int he new world I have promised..." she smiled her purple and black lips shining in the light. "We will rule it"

Willow watched with interest. She rose and walked over to Froggy as Dr. Ishtar prepared to brief them on the next mission. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay"

"Good" she nodded as He slipped down and sat on the bar.

"This is Dakota" explained Ishtar. "It's the central home to Bang Babies... it will serve as our pimordial soup for the new breed. Our first goal is to retrieve some research from Edwin Alva...tomorrow night you'll break in..."

* * *

Ritchie lay awake. He couldn't sleep. Virgil was his best friend. They'd been pals for ages and they could tell each other anything...up until now, now it was almost anything. Virgil wouldn't accept it.

Ritchie had accepted his interest in men a little more since becoming Gear but a gay Metahuman? Okay...maybe Shiv was but that had yet to be proven... and then there was that stuff about Thomas Kim and why he was REALLY angry.

But Ritchie felt alone even if he wasn't. He shoved his head under his pillow and let out a groan.

* * *

Francis lay back against the door and let out a long sigh. It was an exhausting day at work he had to admit, but at least he wasn't getting shocked and his anger management classes were paying off he'd only set fire to one display in the Hardware store in his entire week and a half of work.

And the extra work at the building sight was going pretty well too. Except the foreman was an ass so he had to go and shred his punch bag.

* * *

Daisy yawned as she brushed out her hair and climbed into bed. Virgil had spaced on their meeting at the library. That boy meant a lot to her but not so much that she wouldn't rip into him if he did it again. She hugged her duvet close to her body and turned off her lamp.

* * *

Virgil gave a huge yawn and thought about everything going on in his life at the moment. He let himself drift off to sle...DAISY! He'd stood her up again to capture Shiv! He threw himself back onto his pillow seconds after sitting up. With a groan of defeat he threw his hands up and admitted defeat.

* * *

**TBC**

THE SLASH WONT BE VIRGIL RITCHIE I see them as friends not boyfriends it doesn't click with my...sorry Francis on the other hand...

The Roster for the N-Syndicate is as follows:

Hauntress

Gel

Willow

Eclipse

Magma

Swamp

Typhoid

Larva

Cyclone

Froggy

All were created by Fallen Angel Overlord as well as Wildcat so thank him some time. They may appear on his Original Superhero RPG (e-mail him about it not me he won't let me slash the characters there! grumpy now!)

A Full detailed bio will be given later and all will be revealed. Plus old enemies will soon make themselves shown once again. Thoughts, comments and suggestions on bettering myself are always welcome in the reviews.


	2. Wither

**Shock to the Eco System**

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers!_

**Anacsadder:** Most of the humour comes from my friend Angelo who designed the characters for this fic to play opposite the original ones. But glad you liked it especially since you chose two comments - one from each of us if you get what I mean. I wrote the pot-kettle in and he wrote the insult...he insults a lot. With a rope is sweet but there's so little Hottie-Gear out there it makes me sad (. And no Shiv-Gear! Or Tantrum-Gear. Also keep an eye out for a secret metahuman hidden int he cast all along next chapter!

**Moonjava:** That's Javaliscious! Glad you like the story. My spell checker automatically turned Richie into Ritchie maybe it's a Euro thing? Keep reviewing though!

**"Wither"**

Richie scrambled out of the house shouting his goodbyes to his parents. "Overslept, overslept, overslept!" he grumbled to himself as he swerved around a corner, using a lamppost to prevent himself shooting out onto the road. A pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Hello Foley" it was Francis Stone. Of all the pyrokinetic, bullies-turned-to-pyrotechnically enhanced supermutants in the world...wait...that didn't sound right.

"Oh come on Hotstreak! Gimme a break!" Richie grumbled. He'd watched a Judo instruction tape last night if he had to use it...

"What's wrong Foley? I'm just feeling board...how about I take you dumpster diving?" leered the metahuman...his brown eyes bore into Richie and made him tremble despite his recent spate of super-learning... he was terrified.

"What do you want? I haven't got any money not even for lunch!"

"Oh please! I'm past that!" the flames licked across his shoulders. "After all, I'm still the baddest pyrotechnic in this town and that means I could rob a bank if I wanted to!"

"Hunh...yeah okay...that's nice...can I go now?"

"Don't push me Foley" growled Francis as his flames withdrew into his body after a particularly big blaze. He raised his wrist. "This bracelet tells my parole officer the level I'm using my powers at so I can't barbeque you on the spot" Richie thanked every deity he could think of. "Doesn't mean I can't bruise you all over"

Richie shut his eyes...suddenly he wasn't so sure of his Judo...

"Stone" grunted a voice. The man had a stun rifle in his arms and a prison guard uniform. "No fighting"

"Just talking to an old school chum CHUCK" smiled Francis in a hostile voice through gritted teeth

"Showing off your fireworks?"

"Just got a little heated for a moment" sneered Francis as he was dragged away by the guard. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ritchie.

* * *

"Dude you look shaken" Virgil said. Richie sat down in class. 

"Yeah...Francis Stone...he's got big anger issues" Ritchie moaned as he sat into the seat and dropped his books onto the small table before him. "Why me?"

"He has a crush on you?" Virgil laughed.

Richie froze. "Why would you say that? I'm not like that, doesn't matter what the bathrooms say I amn't"

"Chill Rich!" exclaimed Virgil. "I wasn't talking about you!"

"Yeah...well...don't do that!" Richie murmured as he busied himself in Quantnum physics and let Chemistry Class pass by. Virgil looked to Daisy on his other side. She shook her head and turned back to the class.

Class dragged on but then it finally ended with the thankful bell. Virgil and Daisy waited for Richie until he finally came out of the classroom. "Are you okay Richie?" Daisy asked.

"Ye-Yeah" Richie murmured.

"No you're not" she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little - freaked by Hotstreak coming after me" said Richie. He felt like blood had stopped running to his face for some reason. He felt dizzy too...

"Listen, I wasn't trying to offend you - I was trying to dis Francis" Virgil explained. "I didn't mean to -"

"Nah I just overreacted!" Richie said. "Hey is that the time? have to go!" He darted down the hall and vanished. Daisy frowned.

"You're worried about him" she stated

"That obvious?" Virgil sighed gloomily

"Guess so" shrugged Daisy. She patted her sometimes-boyfriend on the back. "Give him time. He's a teenage boy going through a tough time we'll just give him some time, huh?"

Virgil nodded.

It was lunch when he next saw Richie as the blonde made a beeline for the lunch tables. "Hey Rich! Wait up!" shouted Virgil as he squeezed through the crowd to reach his friend. Richie jumped as Virgil caught his shoulder. "Man, Francis has you on edge!"

"Yeah, kinda" mumbled Richie. They walked out into the afternoon sun. It was a cool day, the breeze and the sun made it a pleasent balance of hot and cold outside. "He's just been freaking me a bit"

Virgil was about to crack a joke when his eyes bulged. Wildcat was backflipping across the courtyard she vaulted onto the high fence, held her body in the air on it and then flipped off into another blitz of backflips which ended in a flip onto the roof of the nearest Burger Fool.

"You think..." Virgil murmured

"She could..."

"Does she want..."

"Can we?"

Three seconds later Gear and Static were jetting overhead. Wildcat was perched on the F in Burger Fool. Her ankles crossed and her legs swaying a little.

"Wildcat...what brings you out of the alleys?" Static asked.

"I had to find you, your scent led me to this school" she replied. "That little Demo got your attention. Here" she handed him a disk. "These files are on the N-Syndicate...I can only hope they haven't had an upsurge in people looking for parttime jobs." She gave the small case to Richie. "I can't stay for long, broad daylight is only good for bathing, not avoiding being seen" the bell rang. "Time flies boys...you're due back in class."

The heroes turned and looked at the school yard nearby. When they turned back she was gone.

"Gotta admire a girl who can make an exit like that" Richie mused.

"Batman won't be happy that a girl is stealing his gig" sighed Virgil

* * *

There is always one of those moments where you're getting over trauma and a reminder drops itself in your lap...Richie nearly passed out when Francis came in the door. His parole officer was talking to a nervous looking teacher and the gestures towards the wrist were confirmation on their topic of why Francis wasn't a danger. 

"Very well" the teacher said as she returned to the head of the class. "Let's see...Tamryn change desks with Richard" the girl nodded and rose from the computer console near the back of class and Ritchie changed there.

"Now Mr Stone, join Richie there" Richie felt his feet stop working as he collapsed into his chair at the new console. "You two can be console partners, Richie can update you on the class work you've missed"

Hotstreak stalked up the aisle and sat down beside Richie. Richie was wishing the earth would either a) fly of course into the sun, b) swallow him up or c) open into a mini-volcano for a few seconds under the feet of Mrs Miles.

"Heya Foley" grinned F-Stop. Richie wanted to died. "So what have I missed?" Richie looked around for a spare extension cord he could hang himself with.

"You don't care" muttered Ritchie.

"Probably" shrugged Francis as he put his feet on the desk. "Got GTA on these?" he wondered. "Pinball? Doom? Solitaire for fucks sake?"

"they're class computers not arcade machines" muttered Richie.

"Yeah that's why I've been trying to drop out...damn court order" he muttered. "Keeping me in school..."

* * *

Typhoid Maria checked her dyed purple hair in the mirror and gave a nod. Shiv was getting edgy beside her so she ignored him. She touched the stud on her spiked collar. "You see him yet?" 

"Yeah" replied Gel. "He's coming down the street now."

The city had a problem with manufacturing the cure for the bang baby juice. It took a LOT to make it and it only worked in a large enough dose ever since the Second Bang. There was a waiting list of Bang Babies who wanted to get cured and the courts had some stuff stockpiled for anyone who repeat-offended by their 3 strikes law. Shiv had been on his second probabtion when he was last caught, now he was cured of the cure.

"Okay, lets go" she said as she revved up her motorbike. "Come on Shiv!" she snapped. The purple haired Japanese teen leapt onto the bike with her. She slapped down the visor of her helmet and spread towards the target.

Tarmack...once he was Tarmack. Right now he was on parole and turned into a human by the cure. He'd been a priority. And he was constantly followed by three stun-gun wielding men.

Shiv's light blades sliced the tops off the guns and Gel slid down in a huge tear drop shape to snare Tarmack and pull him away. Typhoid let Shiv use a light mallet to knock the guard aside and then she took care of the other two with a breath of purple bacteria.

The guards clutched their throats and collapsed, twitching... "Okay boys lets roll!" she said with a snap of her fingers. There was a crackle and Gel was shoved back from his swift sliding path towards the alleys by an electric bolt.

"Not so fast Little Miss Punk" Static exclaimed as he descended with Gear nearby. "Tarmack didn't make parole!"

"Ah yes" sighed Typhoid Maria. "You two...my name is Maria...Typhoid Maria...and you've already met Shiv!" the Light energy blade slashed at Gear who leapt back and narrowly avoided it. "Yes straight to the point I like that in a man"

"Wow, so - he got his bang back" Gear murmured, he jetted backwards as Shiv swiped again and jetted up and over Shiv. Gel separated from the dazed looking Tarmack who instantly started cursing Static and Gear. Gear tossed the KO-bomb at the cursing ex-metahuman.

"Ah. Silence" sighed Gear as he jetted past.

Wildcat dropped on Gel with both her heels and pefromed a whirling kick as she vaulted off him that splattered him all around. He reformed instantly. "Nice to see you again Gel" she sighed. "But I prefer to see you...in splatters!" her slash splattered his face across a wall.

Wildcat leapt backwards and landed near Static. "Sorry for butting in but I can't turn down a good party" she cartwheeled at Shiv and knocked him into a wall. He spun and hacked at her but she moved too fast. Her flips and vaults around him made her too hard to catch.

Typhoid watched and then with a sigh walked over to Static. He didn't see her move until it was too late. Shiv and Gel had distracted him, Gear and Wildcat. Typhoid tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and she blew the purple mist into his face.

"Whoops...I think I'm contagious" she sighed as she climbed onto her bike. Shiv hit Wildcat with a mallet and sent her shooting backwards while Gel performed a stretch punch that knocked Gear off to one side. They rushed for Tarmack, swept him up and escaped by Bike and witH gel slithering up the side fo a building.

* * *

Gear was about to follow the villains when he heard the pained groan. Virgil was shivering and clutching his body. Tiny black spots had broken out on his face. 

"Static?" gasped Gear.

"Don't worry, Typhoid's bacteria's are confined to her victims no matter what, she can't make a person contagious" Wildcat said. "He needs medical help...now". She helped Richie lift him.

"I figured" Richie muttered. "I need somewhere with medical equipment...and fast!"

* * *

Eclipse sat across from Willow. She watched him and smiled a cool smile. "Royal Flush" she said. Eclipse didn't react he nodded and put his cards down...it wasn't a bad hand...but Royal Flush beat it hands down. 

"Willow!" Froggy entered the room. He noticed Eclipse and became silent.

"Yes?"

"Typhoid Maria infected Static" Froggy said.

"Hot damn is it Christmas already?" she laughed. "What with?"

"Black Plague" he replied quietly. "No way he'll survive that..." he looked away and hopped out of the room.

"That's nice" murmured Willow. Eclipse nodded and rose. "You're quiet"

"Would you like me to yodel?" he suggested as he looked out on the mountain scene. "Perhaps I could burst a few eardrums with a Jimmy Hendrix Impression?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replied. He sat down opposite her and she shrugged to an unspoken question. There was more silence.

"You wonder if this team is the "right size", don't you?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, they're all so...alike" Willow nodded. "We have to stick together" Eclipse nodded and went to the doors.

"Come on, she'll be waiting" he said quietly.

* * *

"The Black Plague?" exclaimed Richie as Edwin Alva's scientists showed him results and charts. "Is that possible?" 

"Evidently so" Alva Snr said as he entered. "I was surprised to get your call" he admitted. Richie knew that Alva had developed a respect of sorts for Virgil though he didn't show it. Alva knew that he had to get on side with the right people now. Who knows why he suddenly decided to aid the heroes but he'd made his decision.

"Yeah, well I didn't know where else I could get the medical help he needs" Richie said firmly.

Alva nodded. "We have no cure"

"Give me a microscope and the resources and I'll make one" Richie said. Wildcat was in the corner watching with interest...like a cat. An observer...

"Fine, it's yours" Alva said. "Remember, I'm doing this because the public likes it. Not because I want to help you".

That wasn't strictly true...he respected their power...moving on.

Richie sat down at the microscope. "Can you work a cure out?" asked Wildcat. "Or..."

"I can do it" Richie said firmly.

* * *

Eclipse's face shattered, flaking and breaking away, blood smeared it and there was a hiss of pain. He pulled the shards of mirror glass from his hand and wrapped a bandage around it. "Are you okay in there?" called Willow from outside his bathroom. 

"Yes" he shouted back. She had come to tell him to get ready for the next mission. Liberation of the Inhibitor Bracelets. Brilliant. He was the only one of the gang who had met Dr.Ishtar before yesterday. He had been her assistant since the first Big Bang.

Quietly he ran a hand through his hair. The shadows obeyed him, did whatever he told them to. Even unconscious he could make them maintain their shape...he'd spent his life in shadow and now they were deep into his body...they were part of him.

"I'm ready" he said.

"We'll only have Wildcat and Gear to worry about" said Willow as he stepped out of the bathroom in his costume. "Typhoid dosed Static well enough to kill him."

Eclipse nodded.

"Again with the silence?"

* * *

Wildcat sat up beside Richie. "Well?" 

"I have something" Richie said with a smile. "I've figured the cure out and its quick and easy to use!"

"I'm happy for you" smiled Wildcat. "Let's go wake sleeping beauty" she rose and her heels clicked on the polished floor of the lab as she walked towards Virgil's bed.

Richie rose and stretched, microscope neck...murderous. His intellect wasn't limitted to technology! Wildcat watched as he stirred the chemicals and then treated them in various machines...she watched and judged and Richie found himself hoping she liked what she saw.

Wildcat bit her lip as the injection went in. "I hate hospitals" she muttered. Richie frowned and looked at her. She ignored the look and walked over to the seat. "So what now?"

"We give him time" decided Richie. "I've designed a Bio-shield to help protect us from any biological attacks the big tstse fly decides to bring"

"Christmas already?" smiled Wildcat as she clipped the band onto her upper arm. "Don't you have it in diamond?" she purred.

Richie looked her over. She smiled and sat in at the console. "I'll give you a guided tour of the N-Syndicate" she added as she slipped her disk into Backpack which was seated on the desk.

* * *

Froggy perched on the parole building wall. The guard walked underneath and he dropped down. The guard turned around and the headbutt spun him the rest of the 360 degrees in a circle until he collapsed in a heap in the grass. Froggy adjusted the body the a comfortable position seated against the wall and ran along the courtyard - he moved fast, not a blur but like a sprinting athelete in the Olympics. He performed a stunning straight up leap onto the roof of the main building and touched his ear piece. 

"Froggy to Team, On roof disabling North East Cameras" he pulled the pistol from his leg holster and fired, the rectangular barrel fired off small square pegs that latched onto the cameras. The loop was immediately in affect.

The Team was Hauntress, Cyclone, Larva, Eclipse, Willow, Quagmire and Magma. He was opening the path for them. Once the cameras were out he signalled them again. Quagmires swamp and wood body exploded upwards and dragged two guards down where he stuck them in the mud. Head first. Gruesome.

Froggy didn't look...he turned away like always and pretended they didn't exist and he hadn't seen them. Eclipse had formed the solid black cane in his hands again, he did it to make people think his powers came from the cane or the hat or even his little jade medallion...

But the shadows were part of him. Froggy watched as Eclipse tapped the cane on the groudn firmly. The geyser of shadows rose taking the N-Syndicate with them.

The plan wa simple: Magma and Quagmire dealt with the guards, Hauntress cut the security, Cyclone destroyed the vehicles and Larva cut the power and then Eclipse and Willow made their way to the Main control room. Froggy would be there, willow would get to the control node and then it would be all over.

Eclipse gestured with his cane at the shadows swirled around an unsuspecting guard, he collapsed unconscious. These were no ordinary shadows, they affected the mind...

Magma and Quagmire walked to the main gates, the high and heavy gates... Metahumans went in, dogs with bracelets and no powers came out. Dr.Ishatar's words. But if felt wrong to Froggy.

"Good work toadie" snorted Hauntress. Magma blasted the gates with molten lava and Quagmire tackled the patch. It burst open like a pimple of some sort. The gaurds were unprepared. Cyclone laughed as she watched Magma and Quagmire attack. Quagmire grabbed the men by their heads or legs and swung them. Magma unleashed blasts of black rock or amber lava at them... The men were screaming and shouting...

The Syndicate moved on. They entered the building. Cyclone, Hauntress and Larva headed down a staircase while Froggy followed Eclipse and Willow up the steps. A group of guards came running at them.

"Oh look it's a rent-a-cop seminar...rule one boys" Willow said. She blew the kisses at them. The men were knocked back by the explosions and bursts of bright smoke that came from the sparks she launched. "Don't charge people wearing leather and not carrying weapons who have JUST bypassed heavy security - they usually don't need guns"

One guard lurched at her. She rammed a knee into his groin and scraped his cheek with her nails...he passed out. Willow examined her nails. "Maybe she's born with it...maybe it's Mabeline" she mused.

"Which way?" Froggy asked.

Willow shrugged and grabbed a guard. She kissed him passionately. "That's Sodium Penathol" she said. "It's faster to act when I administer it...spill. Which way tot he control room?"

"L-l-left down the hall...end of the door"

"Thanks ever so" she said. She tapped his forehead and he collapsed. "See I let him fall unconscious, aren't I a nice-no not really".

* * *

The security officers turned when the door opened. "Snakes" the girl said. The men thrashed about screaming as heavy black, brown and green serpents wound around them from all over the floor. 

Hauntress stepped over the bodies as they passed out from fear, wetting themselves in the process. She hit a button...all the alarms cut off and the automated voice chanted "This Has Been An Impromptu Drill. Resume Work Stations".

She giggled. "All set" she said. "Hauntress out"

* * *

Larva adjusted his rags and bandages, particularly the scarf of rags around his mouth. He burst apart and became a mass of insects, his rags and bandages were made out of insects anyway...he slithered under the door. The men at the power station didn't see it coming. The hornets and flies swirling around them, herding them into a booth and then retractings wiftly. Larva reformed and lodged the door shut with a heavy metal chair. He pulled a lever 

The power went off. Quietly he tapped out the morse code on his tiny wrist piece.

* * *

Cyclone walked into the driveway for the vehicles that were armed with stun cannons. She whistled so the men looked at her...then she spun into a hurricane and whirled them into the orbit of her winds. There was a crash and crunch as one car hit a wall and another was launched with such force it exploded on the vehicular exit. 

"That's enough I think" Cyclone said as she shut off her powers. "Cyclone here, they're all done."

* * *

The guard walked slowly around the corner. "Excuse me I'm a little lost which way to the infirmary?" he frowned at the girl in leather and lace holding the large fan. 

"Down that way" he said as he turned and pointed down the hall. Someone removed his hat from above and the fan smacked him across his head. His hat was replaced and he collapsed.

"Good" she smiled. "Find your way there then" Willow laughed and looked up at Froggy who was on the wall. Eclipse stepped from his invisible shadows. He pointed a hand at the door. The shadow energy blasted out and tore through the thin metal doors.

The scientists and guards scrambled. A kiss from Willow blew three guards to different corners of the room. Froggy leapt about performing spins, flips, kicks and punches... Eclipse snapped his fingers and vanished in a blast of shadow. He reappeared behind a guard and snared him with black tendrils. Then he raised his cane and hands, the black shadows burst out, the world darkened for the men but not for Eclipse's allies. They saw perfectly albeit with less colour.

Soon they were all boxed up by shadows around them. Willow moved to the door as Froggy and Eclipse opened it for her.

"Thank goodness for gymnastics" she said. "I want a new pair of shoes after this" she added. The cartwheels and backflips through the sweeping laser lines were constant and unerringly fast, she landed on the white console and hit the buttons as she hung upside down on the rectangular obelisk.

"All set boys?" she purred.

Froggy and Eclipse took her signal and pressed the keys on either side of the door. There was a dull clunk. the binary flashed up the system. Willow pushed the hand held device's wire into the port on the console and hit the button. The download took all of 17.2 seconds and the upload even less time, then she valuted off into the backflips that she loved.

She stepped out, finding the entire team was waiting. "Done" she said. "The parole bracelets are 90 crippled, an outside force can removed them."

"Perfect" nodded Eclipse. "Let's go"

The guards burst in the doors, the real ones, the metahuman affair guards. "Oh look, someone's got outstanding library charges" sighed Eclipse.

"Don't move you are under arrest" an officer warned.

"Noooooo we're not" Eclipse said with. He snapped his fingers there was a burst of shadows around the group and they were all gone except Eclipse himself. "See? Now lets just agree to disagree and..." he vanished into darkness.

* * *

TBC 

In the next chapter: Parole breaks early. And bios on the bad guys!


	3. Anger

**Shock To The Eco System**

_"Anger"_

* * *

**A/N: No reviews for the last chapter - this is only because I was inspired by an episode on TV I need reviews to write so please review to get me to write. Twist at the end here hope you get a shock! No pun intended...well...that's not TOTALLY true**

* * *

Richie helped Virgil through the window of his bedroom. Mr Hawkins was still at work and Sharon was talking to her One True Love on the phone. "Okay, Sharon got in ten minutes ago if she comes up you can tell her you've been sick for hours and just need rest" Richie said. "The cure isn't able to give back all the energy you lost fighting the disease".

"great" grumbled Static. "Does this mean?"

"You'll be back at school tomorrow? Sure does."

"Sometimes you're too smart Rich" sighed Virgil as his friend climbed out the window. There was a beeping on the shock boxes.

"Wildcat to the boys, you reading me?" Richie checked the shock box.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The N-Syndicate just shorted the parole bracelet mainframe" Wildcat said. "The genetic locks and damping modules are on but the tracing devices and the locks are busted, anyone but the wearer can break the locks now. The city has it on the DL"

"How do you know?" croaked Virgil.

"Well they aren't too bright with security at the City Hall. Mayors office...too easy" she sighed. "This is bad. We have to find the metahumans and hope that it doesn't get out of hand."

"Gee are they listed?"

"Under M for metahuman miscreants" sighed Wildcat. "I'll meet you at the corner of Granger and 3rd in five minutes."

Richie gave Virgil a look and the teen stepped back into his room from his window, shut it and hid his costume before climbing back into bed.

* * *

Willow blew on her nails and traced a line on the bracelet. The hiss of acid was accompanied by the clink as the bracelet fell off his wrist. "Excellent" hissed Hyde as he began to revert to his usual form. "That's more like it!"

Willow disliked him. Instantly. "Yes, well remember who did this for you, the N-Syndicate" she said.

* * *

Madelyn Spaulding stared at her freed arm as the bracelet was cracked by Froggy and his small drill. "Nice job" she said. "Now...what next?"

"You remember the N-Syndicate" said Froggy.

* * *

Eclipse was stuck with most of the female metahumans. Tamara, Puff and so forth. But he was currently freeing Carmen Dillo who was chattering...constantly. They were recruiting hundreds of metahumans now. Perfect.

"The N-Syndicate sends their regards"

* * *

Dr. Ishtar sat watching the gigantic meta-bang plants flowering under the cold fusion sun she'd designed for the mountain base. The world needed - control. She would give it, her plans would make Dakota the new cradle of life.

She examined the list of metahumans she had sent her teams to recover. Ebon was out of reach, he'd been cured and held in a metropolis facility...it wasn't worth the effort - she had a much better shadow manipulator.

Shiv, Replay, Carmen Dillo, Puff, Onyx, Madelyn Spaulding, Hyde, Kangor, Tamara Knight, Boom and Replikon were all recruited. Ishtar smirked...she was going to batter this city with her army of Meta-Humans. But there were a few more to recurit before Phase 2 could commence.

She put down her Martini and pressed a button on her bracelet. "Team Delta, commence extraction of Target 717" she instructed."

* * *

Richie jetted over the city with Wildcat performing her gymnastics along the rooftops to his left. "We have to find the paroled metahumans" exclaimed Richie. "If they get let out..." he let the sentence finish itself.

"The cure's not so great" sighed Wildcat. "After an hour or so in storage it gets diluted and you need eight times the amount to make it work...plus there's something...wrong with it." She shuddered. "The scent of it...it's not right..."

Richie was about to ask about that one when he saw Thomas Kim running. "Please! Leave me alone!" he shouted. Hauntress, Cyclone, Typhoid Maria, Boom and Hyde came from the alley. "Please!"

"Don't worry, it's all gonna be over soon" Cyclone said as she walked forwards.

"Come on!" Richie exclaimed. He swooped down and pulled Thomas Kim out of the way as Hyde stomped forwards. Hauntress shrieked and raised her hands. "Rats!" she shrilled. Ritchie frowned at her as her haze whirled around him. Thomas trashed, clutching at his face shouting that there were rats everywhere.

"He's immune apparently" Typhoid growled. "Fine...we play my way." She snapped her fingers. "Darn, he's just so fast...Boom. Give him a slow dance"

"Damn straight I will" sneered Boom. The blast of sound thickened the air, slowing the flight of Richie. "Sorry, this is all bust" he smiled.

"Nah just annoying" the high heels impacted with Boom's chest. Typhoid swung around but Wildcat was already backflipping away to Richie. Typhoid shrieked.

"Allow me Sister dear" Cyclone said. She ran forwards, leapt into the air and spun. The hurricane sprang up, already people had begun to run but at the might of this storm the remaining civillians finally gave up the ghost.

Cyclone dragged Richie, Thomas and Wildcat through the air back towards her. "I control the winds you morons" laughed Cyclone. "Team Kappa to Dr Ishtar... we have the target and two special guests..."

"Deal with them" Dr Ishtar responded.

Hauntress waved her hands and a wave of illusion washed over Wildcat who was suddenly struggling with mental chains. "No way to save yourself Kitty-Cat" spat Hauntress. "Time to die!" She advanced with Boom and Typhoid Maria and Cyclone. The explosion flung them off their feet. Richie was standing in front of Thomas near an alley, he hurled another cylinder at them. Cyclone blew a gust at him and the device blew up on a dumpster.

Boom unleashed a sonic blast and Richie was knocked over onto Thomas who yelped as they landed against the wall with Richie sprawled on top of him. Thomas stared at Gear then Richie rolled off him and hurled a sphere at the oncoming Metahumans. Typhoid shrieked as she was trapped in a ball of foam that exploded from the sphere.

Hauntress strode over to Thomas. "Let me go" he shouted as she grabbed the Korean's arm and ripped the bracelet from it. "No! Please!" he shouted. "NO!" His eyes glowed green. "What have you done!" he croaked.

Hauntress pulled back as Thomas brust from his clothes...he roared. "Hurt!" he shouted. His punch sent Typhoid flying. He pulled Cyclone out of the strong wind she was spinning into and hurled her into a dumpster. Booms sonic blast hit him and knocked him back...he grew slightly as the pain increased his anger. With a roar he planted a firm punch on the man and knocked him flying down the alley across the street, through the window of a clothes shop all the way into the back through the racks so he finally landed in a dressing room.

Tantrum was back on the rampage.

Hauntress walked forwards. "Hush little baby" she purred. The waves of psychic illusion hit Tantrum. He swayed...slowly shrinking...Wildcat flipkicked her into a wall. Tantrum looked at her.

"Kitty?" he grunted.

"Yeah - okay" she sighed.

Tantrum picked Cyclone up as she started to spin. The girl unleashed a cyclone at him and hurled him aside. Richie tossed a blast cube at her knocking her flying into a wall. Wildcat flipped onto the attack. She planted a kick on Typhoid's chest...the woman stumbled and shrieked in rage. She took a wild swing at Wildcat's head but missed.

Wildcat lashed out with a kick.

Richie was busy. Cyclone and Boom were on his case...he was seriously missing Static as he weaved around the attacks and managed to get Cyclone to blow Boom back. That's when it happened...red hot flame shot into the air from a few blocks away.

Richie tasted the lump in his throat and decided he preferred chocolate as opposed to Fear. Something had happened...at the school...involving Fir- Francis Stone!

"Oh dear - that sounded upleasant" Typhoid sneered. Hauntress blasted Tantrum with illusion, reducing him to Thomas Kim in a pair of stretched and torn trousers and what remained of a tie.

Richie bundled the lithe fram up in his arms.

"That's bad" he said.

"That's good" Wildcat said as she pointed. Static shot along overhead. "Though if he's still in recovery..."

"Let's go" groaned Richie as he skated along the road with Thomas, afraid to leave the boy where harm could befall him. Plus Thomas may have been unathletic but he had very, very nice pecs.

* * *

Static stared. The Larva man was clinging to a wall of the school, Shiv was chasing the faculty around, Puff was melting the Gym open, Froggy was bounding around as Quagmire crushed the doors of the school with his fists. Magma had created a river around the PE teacher that was searing red lava...

Eclipse pointed and a blast of darkness hit a Quarter back. "Never was much of a sportsfan" Eclipse added as the Quarterback was tangled in the inky blackness launched from the cane.

Static descended and lit up like a lightening storm. "Who said parole was allowed? Coz thos board says...DE-NIED!"

"Charming" Willow said. "We go to all this trouble and that's the best we get? I don't know even The Flash had better quips then that!"

"Are you -"before he could ask whatever question it was Willow blew him a kiss and sent him shooting backwards. He swerved the disk and swooped down on her. "Okay fine by that way Ms MaxFactor!"

The Tarot Cards swept out and Shiv mounted his one. Gel and Eclipse leapt onto their own and then Willow. They swept about around Static.

Shiv hurled the shuriken, Gel lashed with a large fist of hard gel, Eclipse unleashed darts of shadow and Willow swiped with her fan and nails. Static thrust out his arms and an orb of energy surrounded him. Shiv hurled more Shuriken and Eclipse unleashed a heavy blast of darkness.

"This - is not - FUN!" Static gasped as the stress built up. He turned the shield into a pulse and knocked the four card riders away. "man, that takes a lot out of a guy!"

"So does this!" Puff exclaimed. She blew the dart at him...he weaved out of the way... "And this! And This! And This!" the darts flitted after him...

"Smoking really is bad for your health - especially if you come out with a voice like yours" Wild Cat waved at Puff from the rooftop where she held a fire hose. Puff shrieked and dived downwards...

"Backpack, if you would" Richie said. The robot obliged and the wrench attachment twisted the fire extinguisher. Puff flew right into the water. Her screams gathered attention. "Okay...we got their attention!" he realised the problems this raised. "We got their...attention?"

"Of course you did dear...have a demonstration of our adoration" Willow said as she blew a kiss at him. He dived aside as the burst of smokey ether melted a hole in the pavement. Static blasted Willow but she recovered and swent after him, blowing her kisses of death.

Richie weaved away from Onyx's attack and avoided a stomp from Quagmire a rolling drop from Carmen Dillo and a light shuriken from Shiv both nearly got him but he managed to evade them.

"Hey! Cog wheel! Catch!" Richie dived aside a fire ball blasted at him. Hotstreak stood on the steps to the school, flame had ignited his hands and hair...all around him wildfire burned. "Hey! I SAID STAY STILL!"

"Oh yeah like I plan to do that!"

Static and Eclipse exchanged energy bolts across the sky and Froggy had leapt to the roof to try and get to Wildcat, he was accompanied by Replikon with Wings and a roaring Tamara Knight.

Francis unleashed a wave of heat and flame at Gear who flipped over it...he stumbled, falling at Hostreaks feet.

It was strange. Francis looked down into the boys eyes...and he couldn't do it...he couldn't burn him to death a slow painful death...he couldn't do it. He tried but he couldn't. Gear scrambled aside as Gel tried to body slam him.

Francis shook it off and hurled the flames. One impacted with Gears back and knocked him off a wall. Francis crowed with glee. The metahumans closed in. Wildcat gave a cry as she fell of the building, managing to dig her superhumanly strong nails into the brickwork, shredding lines down the front but slowing her fall enough. There was an explosion overhead and Shive and Eclipse laughed as Static crashed down to lie with his friends.

"This is it" Typhoid Maria called as the metahumans gathered around. "The end of all our troubles!" They closed in, a line of metahumans...walking towards their victims...

Static stood up, fingers crackling faintly, Daisy was inside the school at the volunteer meeting. She wasn't going to be hurt. Richie struggled to his knees, searching for a device. Thomas Kim was lying unconscious at a Burger Fool Joint that owed Gear a few favours for saving their deep fat frying "bath" they'd taken away his safety from Tantrum that was wrong. Wildcat looked up at Larva with pleading eyes...Her mask was knocked asked...

"We're not giving up so forget that option..." Static said

"...You won't win this, we won't let you..." Gear grunted.

"...Come what may you're all going down" Wildcat growled.

"have it your way" Typhoid hissed as she advanced. Wildcat swung a leg at her. Typhoid blew a purple haze.

"I'm immune" Wildcat stated. "Rapid Healing and an anti-germ guard."

"I don't need my germs" Marie said. She grabbed Wildcat and hoisted her off the ground. "I have superhuman strength and endurance too!"

Hotstreaks eyes fell on the hip of Wildcat that displayed a small twisted black tattoo on the left hipbone. He sharply took in breath then as calmly as he could said. "Let her Go"

"What?" Typhoid scoffed. "get real! She's been a pain for too long!"

"Let her go" he repeated.

"You've gone soft" Monster Tamara hissed.

"LET. HER. GO" the flames were dancing on his outline now. He unleashed the wave of fire forcing a retreat. "LET HER GO!"

"What's happening!" shouted Hauntress

"He's Pissed off! What did you think was happening? 4th of July" snapped Eclipse. Typhoid was kicked off balance by a strike to the knee from Wildcat. She slapped Wildcat aside and grabbe dher by the hair and neck.

"I warned you...to. Let. Her. Go" Francis roared, barely legible over the rush of flames that struck Typhoid in the side of the body, forcing her to let Wildcat Go.

Quagmire lurched forwards. "idiot! Don't---oh forget it I forgot he's a man - bog for brains regardless of mutation" Willow Snorted.

"ladies and Gentlemen the Eclipse express is now departing please keep your hands, arms, tails, horns, vapor trails and legs and extra appendages of any kind inside the portal at all times" Eclipse said as he opened a gateway of shadow in a wall. Froggy stared as Quagmire attacked Wildcat, seeing her has having a power over Hotstreak.

Big mistake. Froggy darted to the portal...he looked up at Eclipse. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Same question" responded Eclipse.

"I'm w-w-waiting for you" Froggy said.

"I...don't wait for me - ever. I'm not worth it. But I don't leave my comrades behind. Not now and not ever. QUAGMIRE! COME ON!"

"We can break him out later" Froggy said. "Please! We need you! The metahuman squad is on its way!"

"I - I can't just leave him"

Quagmire slurred a "GO" before attacking Wildcat. Froggy grabbed Eclipse's hand and dragged him into the shadows as they sealed. Quagmire, slashed at Wildcat, she vaulted backwards over the attack and slashed with her nails.

"Not much of a scratching post are you?" Static and Gear charged but Quagmire swatted the weakened heroes aside. Then he snared the feline.

"I clearly said LET HER GO!" the flames hit Quagmire in the back, he roared and swung. His roots and bog slashed at Francis and knocked him down. Quagmire constricted on Wildcat. She cried out in pain.

"I SAID LET MY SISTER GO" screamed Francis. There was fire...nothing but a column of fire...

**TBC**

**Reviews thoughts comments etc all welcome, wanted, required needed!**


	4. Concern

**Shock to the Eco System**

_**"Concern"**_

Quagmires dried out husk collapsed with a deep groan at Hotstreaks feet.

"Nigella" he frowned.

"Francis" she nodded.

"Wait...wait...hold up...she's your sister?" gaped Virgil.

"Hmmm" Wildcat mused. "Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this".

"I thought you were with Mom in Metropolis...with Damon too..."

"Damon is...Damon isn't..." Wildcat shook her head. "No I'm not"

"Since when are you a Bang Baby?" Francis snapped as if suddenly remembering it. In response his sister put her hands on her hips and shifted the weight of her body onto one leg as she glared at him. Her eyes blinked into cat mode for a few moments.

"Since that night at the Docks I went to stop you doing anything stupid" she snapped.

"I...you...I told you not to come!" Francis snapped. Richie and Virgil looked bewildered but Nigella shook her head and ignored her brother. "Wait...wait a second...the shadow dude that chipped my bracelet was-"

"Nico" nodded Nigella.

There was a scream of tyres and in the time it took them to turn around there were guns and fire extinguishers aimed at Hotstreak. Francis burst into an inferno, melting the bullets before they could get close. "FRANCIS DON'T" snapped Wildcat. He flinched and lowered his hands, the flames subdued and he looked at his sister. "You've let that temper control you too long...stop" she snapped. Francis flinched and his sister hugged him. "Please don't ruin it, look, you helped defeat a bad guy they have to take it into the account!"

"I don't want to go back to juvie" he whispered.

"You won't have to" she said. "It's okay."

"Is F-Stop studdenly being...civil?" Virgil whispered.

"Evidently so" Richie murmured.

Wildcat escorted Hotstreak over to the police and they nervously clapped a new parole bracelet onto his wrist. "They say they've created a more compact parole system, they're using the back up one and are connecting new bracelets to it" Wildcat said. "Where's Tantrum?"

Richie's eyes widened and he slapped his head. "One second" he yelped and jetted over to the bus shelter. He returned with Thomas Kim in his arms who was still out cold. "Yeah he seemed - upset about the bracelet thing"

Virgil nodded. "Better get him tagged again. Hey Wildcat-" he turned around to find Nigella Stone was gone.

* * *

At the Gas Station of Solitude Virgil looked at Richie. "You okay man?"

"Yeah" Richie said without looking back at him as he finished an upgrade to Backpack he was working on. "Just - y'know - surprised that HotStreak was...helping!"

"They have Quagmire in custody" Static said. "They're giving him some fluids back while they wait for the bang baby cure to be made in a big enough dose."

"Wow do you guys get a discount on gas here?"

Virgil jumped and turned around. Wildcat was in the doorway standing in a sultry pose. "Uh we're just hanging out miss...um..."

"Static, Gear...do me a favour and cut the Wholesome-Teens-Hanging-In-A-Gas-Station crap I can smell the ozone around you Static, and that's not counting the unique smells you both" she walked in and removed her mask. "Nigella Stone" she offered her well maniquered hand. "And you two are?"

"Richie Foley" Richie said as he shook her hand.

"Virgil Hawkins" Virgil sighed as he shook the hand when it was offered to him. "How did you track us down?"

"Sense of smell, I'm no blood hound but I'm above average" she shrugged. She sat on a desk and crossed her legs. "I've got a present" she added waving the disk at them. "My full files on the N-Syndicate. Some of my things arrived from Metropolis last night, this is my master record on them" she said. "The FAQ database...better thent he one I showed you before."

Virgil looked at the disk. "Richie, fire up the laptop!"

* * *

"Quagmire's been captured we should rescue him" Eclipse said quietly.

"He is irrelevant to our cause" Typhoid Maria sneered as she punked her hair again. "He has served his purpose, and he will not fear being Turned Back as Phase 4 will bring him back to us. Remember the dream Eclipse."

Eclipse gave her one of his cold, unreadable looks...Willow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't" she warned him. "We don't need fighting, we need to stay focused, united!"

Froggy sat in the corner watching the proceedings. Willow turned and walked out of the room. He hopped after her. "Willow!" he called.

"Yes?" she smiled as she turned around. Seeing her smile was rare but lately she'd been Up and Down with her emotions.

"I'm worried - these new bang babies...they're...not good" Willow nodded as Froggy straightened up. "They're too like Typhoid, Cyclone and...others we've met..."

"The team is being diluted" Willow sighed. "Just remember you'll never be without family." She turned and headed towards the main doors. "Tell Dr Ishtar I'm taking the Jaguar" she called over her shoulder. "I have errands to run...I'm grocery shopping again." She gave a soft smile and shrugged. Froggy knew he was the only person she smiled for.

He may have been considered the whipping boy of the rest of the team but Willow cared.

"You're wanted inside" Eclipse said. Froggy jumped, Eclipse wasn't someone you heard approaching. His high buttoned collar and slicked back hair gave him an air of refinement. But he wasn't a snob. Froggy nodded and hopped after Eclipse back into the main hall.

* * *

Francis felt like an extinguished rocket. He'd let Nigella convince him into putting a bracelet back on. As he swept out the Mulcahey Convenience store he tried not to think about it. The Parole Board had decided not to tuck him back into jail...he was still allowed in school and he'd only gotten an extra month on his parole sentence.

He put his forehead onto the top of the brush and sighed.

"Francis" Joanne the clerk called. "This gentleman is being - threatening!"

"I'm NOT paying $1.65 for this crap!" the man spat as he hurled the tube of glue at the girl. Joanna had her brown hair tied into a bun, she didn't look entertained but she wasn't "security". Francis was the stock boy and since he could still make a little fire he was also able to intimidate people.

He handled people like the pale, drawn out looking glue sniffer whenever they surfaced, and rarely that was. He untied the apron and walked towards the man.

"Hey I know you - you're Hotstreak" the guy sneered. "You don't scare me! You ain't got no powers! That bracelet took em from you!"

Francis smiled in response and punched the goon as the sniffer pulled a flick knife. The right hook was something he'd perfected in the boxing gym...he let it rip and down went the poor sap. Francis dragged him outside and tossed the knife to Joanne who caught it in the bin.

Francis looped the apron back on and went back to sweeping up outside the convenience store. The Jaguar pulled up. It was red with white racing stripes. The woman stepped out, high-heels, long black coat, dark green scarf around her head and neck, sunglasses and gloves. Very nice figure.

Francis leaned on his broom as she walk past him and entered the shop. She took a glance back at him and he fought the urge to do his little victory dance (Hotstreak Scores it With DA LADIES!) he didn't say that...bad way to go.

When he got close he saw she wasn't all that old she just had maturity. She was about 16 probably just barely...fabulous figure...she seemed to be shopping for an army, but not in important food just in stuff like toothpaste, hairspray, make-up, dyes, razors, shaving cream, soap, snack foods and other stuff in that vain not stuff to LIVE off just stuff to have around.

She paid with new bills and let Joanne keep the change, Joanne was counting the cash when she shouted: "Francis help her with her bags please!" called Joanne with a smile as she noted the puddle of his own drool Francis was clearing up. He grunted and carried the bags out for the girl. She fit them all into the jag.

"Thanks" she said. She had a familiar voice...she pressed a dollar bill into his hands and shrieked out of the parking lot in her fancy car before roaring down the road. Francis looked at the bill in his hand, then at the departing car, then back at the bill and let his jaw drop.

It wasn't a dollar bill

It was a hundred dollar bill. He ran inside. Joanne was staring at the money. "She left 100 extra dollars!" Joanne exclaimed. "She gave exact change and left me 100 dollars!"

"She gave me $100 for carrying the bags out!" Francis exclaimed. They hugged, hopped around and sang we're in the money out of sheer shock...then pulled apart and looked like bored professionals for the sake of oncoming customers.

* * *

"Maria Holland, a.k.a Typhoid Maria" Nigella said. "Able to host virus' and bacteria and pass them on to anyone who gets close, this has also left her with superhuman strength - she's dedicated to the dream because it means she'll be able to find homes for her bacteria - she deems them children... very small, ugly, dirty, children". She rolled her eyes. "She's one of the top ranking N-Syndicate metahumans. Ishtar trusts her to do a lot of dirty work."

"I've got a bone to pick with that oversized mosquito" grunted Static. "She made me sick, I hate being sick!"

"Be careful" warned Nigella. "She's able to infect dozens of people with just a sneeze...and not with the common cold, she can spread diseases of any kind by breath alone."

"Okay - I'm working on something to handle her with" Richie said as he began to jot down notes.

"Wait until you see the others" Nigella said. "They're all bad in their own way"

"Greaaaaaaaaaat" Static rolled his eyes.

"Carla Holland a.k.a Cyclone, she's Maria's sister. She can spin her body and limps at superhuman speeds and create a cyclone that can blow you away or suck you in and when she wants to she tosses out projectiles that are carried by her spin and can punch through concrete" Nigella had changed from the picture of the punked up Maria to the more preppy blonde Cyclone. "She's not as blatantly nasty as her sister but she's just as viscious - except in a preppy way."

"So she spins..." mused Richie. He flipped to a new page and started to write...

"Gabriella Velores a.k.a Hauntress, psycho illusion powers and not afraid to use them, she can make the mind see things they believe are real..." Nigella looked at Huantress' picture on the computer screen with contempt. "She's able to get stronger from negative emotions, she's mean and spiteful but only strong if you let her pray on your insecurities and fears. If you fight them and find positive feelings her powers diminish."

"I'll break out the self help tapes" Static said. "How did we miss all these Bang babies?"

"Some are new bang babies, others are old and some ran away before their powers surfaced or went underground" Nigella explained. "Hauntress hid away in a Haunted House in Gotham until Ishtar recruited her".

"Kevin Cartel a.k.a Quagmire, he was a Cuban national, hiding at the docks after his family got sent back there. Stumbled upon the bang gas and gained the form of a swamp...not much of a threat now" she added.

"Will they try to rescue him and give him back his powers like they did Shiv?" Static asked. "I mean.. they seem to be able to do that"

"They are, but Shiv wasn't just a recruit...they wanted him for something else - I can't pin point what though" she shrugged. "Eclipse and maybe a few others will want to - but Ishtar will vito the idea."

"Why?"

"She has a dozen new metahumans that can do his heavy lifting jobs" she shrugged. "Larva...never mind" she skipped the image.

"Hey! Wh-" Richie was cut off by Nigella turning to the image of Magma.

"Elodie LeFevre a.k.a Magma, she comes from New Orleans and was created by the new big Bang, she can generate blasts of lava and lava rock from her body, not to mention she's made out of the stuff. If you take her on keep that in mind. She's a brute force pawn, rarely in the Major Loop, hardly the biggest player on the team"

"Still dangerous, we can't overestimate her" Static said firmly.

"Agreed, she's no pushover" Nigella said. "And your EM powers won't work on her rock shell or her lava body. She's too hot for that"

"Wow, way to make a guy feel futile" groused Virgil.

"Ken Tamasoki a.k.a Gel" Nigella said. "He's a living semi-permeable silicon based life form, he can morph his body into whips and spikes and shapeless blobs, he can trap a person and control their enviroment within him, their oxygen levels, whether they're crushed or not...that kind of thing. He's not a bad person but he's desperate to be accepted. hence the way he's used by the organization."

"So then why are they doing it if they're being used?" Richie asked.

"They've all been promised something" Nigella said. "But above all they're...a family. Ishtar may be a megalomaniacal psychopathic sociopath with control issues who needs a good shrink... but she gives them homes and food and looks after them."

"But it's not all peachy" nodded Static. "She's just getting them to do what she wants by making them think they want it too! Controlling them because they feel insecure."

"Take a gold star Mr. Hawkins...next up... Natalie Winterborne a.k.a Willow. She chose the name based on the place she was born. Under the large willow tree in Dakota Park when her mother gave birth...Willow - Natalie - she's been living in Australia most of her life, she returned here back at the first big Bang to bury a relative who'd passed on and was caught in the gas. She has the ability to manufacture chemicals of varied sorts in her body and project them by kisses, touch or her fingernails. She's beautiful and intelligent and a mistress at manipulation. Don't cross her, her stepfather was a Navy Seal who taught her everything he knew."

"Ouch" murmured Richie. "That can't be fun...super powers and Navy Seal karate grip action?"

"She's one of the top ranked members along with the right hand man of Dr Ishtar. Nicolaus Carver a.k.a Eclipse. His powers are a mystery to me. Only that he seems to generate shadows from his hat and cane. He's sharp as a whip and very clever. He's been trained by Ishtar as a bodyguard and is a founding member of the Syndicate"

"He looks a little cold" Richie muttered.

"He's a nihilist, if something bores him he quite often destroys it or changes it or just loses interest. I don't know his story but he's trusted by Ishtar impeccably."

"He's such a nice boy" Static cooed.

"Now we're at Jordan Winterborne a.k.a Froggy..."

"He's got the same last name as Willow! They're related!" Static said. "Right?"

"No they're complete strangers that look alike and have the same last name" Nigella snorted. "Very clever, another gold star!"

"Don't patronize me-" muttered Static.

"Only if you stop stating the obvious, giving me low looks because I'm Francis' sister, slouching and not paying due attention" Nigella snapped. "Froggy has an amphibian physiology in some aspects, he can breathe underwater, his legs and spine are so strong that he can lift small vans and throw them like trashcans. He's the twin brother of Natalie Winterborne, they were separated as children, he satyed here in Dakota with the father pretty much forgetting Natalie existed as she did him. Then at the funeral of their Grandmother they found each other again...only for her to have to leave again. Three days after she left his father was killed in a car crash and his powers surfaced - he ran away and IShtar found him, reunited him with his sister and presto...he works for her" she hit the button and gave a tiger like growl.

"Lastly...Isis Babylon a.k.a Dr Ishtar. She introduced herself to her Syndicate by hologram and video links. All of a sudden she's here in person..."

"How do you know?" Static cut in.

"Well I went and saw Quagmire, brought him grapes, asked how he was doing, threatened to throw him out the window, adjusted his pillows...the usual" he shrugged. "She spoke to them in person but Quagmire couldn't tell me much more, he's not Inner circle he's also physically mutated so he wasn't allowed leave the base other then in a vortex portal so he couldn't tell me anything."

"Well that's not very helpful" sighed Richie. "Why can't they have a listed number or be on Cribs or something!"

"Guess" smiled Nigella. "Interesting concept though...Isis is the daughter of a famous Historian from the Middle East, he died and she and her mother came here, her mother was a doctor of medicine and Isis grew up with an interest in the field, she was most interested in Ecology and genetics. In college she spearheaded Save The Planet Rally-Days and that stuff, she got into trouble for going a little over the top and went to councilling - after that she cooled her jets and got a job - - - - with Alva Industries."

Static shot up with a grunt. "Alva!"

"Stop, you know he's not as bad as he used to be" Richie sighed. "You warned him off doing anything unpleasent because you could give the authorities those files I grabbed on his less-than-legal activities."

"He's still a crook"

"Ah, but he's a soon-to-retire crook and Junior is less crook orientated since he prefers the books to the crooks" Richie said. "We both know Junior lost that zest for crime when they brought him back, it may have taken a few months to set in but he finally got the idea behind not being evil and despotic". Static grunted and sat down.

"As far as I know Isis stole a fortune from three companies who'd hired her to spy on Alva, but she didn't steal from him, she just robbed his Bang Baby Formula and vanished. As far as I know she's been trying to recreate the bang baby gas but has only found how to break down the "cure" for it"

Richie frowned and scribbled a few notes down. "Sounds like she's using a standard denaturation formula that takes apart the proteins added onto the bang-strand that make it become inactive..."

"That's nice" Nigella said. "But History and Languages are my strong points." She sat down. "Okay boys, the fact is that I can't predict what she's doing...I came to you because we need Richie and his gigantic mondo-brain to go into overdrive."

Richie nodded. "Okay - all these metahumans are vulnerable somehow"

"Yeah" Virgil nodded. "She's using their weaknesses! She promised the escapees freedom and got them on her side! She gave the runaways and outward mutations homes...she's making them rely on her like they would their mother! Kinda twisted"

"All the best villains are" sighed Nigella. "I have a horrible feeling that there's more to come... we have to recapture the villains before she can turn them into a proper army!"

"Fabulous" murmured Richie. He could sense the prospect on the horizon.

* * *

Dressed in a long purple gown that had a mesh of ribbons on the shoulders and snaking down the arms Dr Ishtar addressed her gathered legion. "Now my children" she said as Willow walked up and stood to the back left of the womans chair (with a decidedly bored demeanour). Eclipse was on the other side. "This is the beginning of Phase 3. Phase 1 was the Gathering, Phase 2 was the Liberation we are now entering Phase 3: The Brewing. We will be creating a new source of strength - those who wishg to take the world will do so!"

"What are you on about?" snapped Puff.

"I am going to bring your powers to full maturation" Dr Ishtar said through gritted teeth. "If you want that then stay...if you don't please walk out through the door and leave this place"

No one moved. "Good" Dr Ishtar said.

* * *

Richie swallowed nervously as he debated opening the book. It was about coping with sexuality... he was terrified by the book. He'd found the section near the very back of the library (ironically one aisle back from the religion aisle). He shook his head and casually slid it back into the stack of books he'd gotten on the Easter Rising of 1916 in Ireland.

Heritage. Go figure.

Daisy walked past, spotted Richie, frowned and sat down. "You okay? You look worried"

"Hi Daisy...no I'm...I'm okay" Richie murmured.

"No you're not you feel really upset" Daisy said with a LOT of concern in her voice. She circled the table and sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" They were far into the back of the library...Richie didn't worry about anyone seeing him start to cry. Daisy hugged him. And he could feel that she was shocked and very worried. "It's okay, It's okay, shhhh It's okay"she whispered like a soothing mantra to him. "What's wrong Richie? You can tell me."

"I- I'm just so confused" Richie sobbed. "I don't understand...what...what's...I thought I did but I don't and it's so hard for me..." he whimpered. "Daisy...I am so confused"

"Come on Richie it's okay" Daisy patted his back. "What is it?"

"I'm gay" Richie's voice barely came out. He hadn't realised that telling someone would be so hard. Daisy just held him for a few minutes then she looked him in the eyes, her hands were on either side of his face.

"That's it? Richie, you shouldn't be afraid!" she took his hand. "You've got friends who'll support you. You're feeling worried, afraid that you'll be betrayed or cast out...but we couldn't do that to you!"

"Are you sure?" Richie murmured as he wiped his eyes. "Because I can't be sure with Virgil..."

"Yeah...I know" Daisy said. "I'll keep your secret Richie. But you can't bottle it up forever!" She checked her watch. "I have to go, my parents are visiting my Grandma and I have to go with them so...if you need me. Just call...okay?"

"I...yeah okay" nodded Richie. He sat alone after Daisy had left...he liked the quiet, it let him think for a while...he was able to focus. Slowly he got up and put the books back, then he headed towards the exit.

"Damn!" there was a thud and a book hit a wall. Richie stopped and frowned. He heard someone turning pages and apparently start again.

"I off-often thin-k that bee-hin-hine-behind thhhh-that little nod of thhhh-tears...t-airs...theirs leee...lie three tho-oh-ow-thow-sand thousand years of de-kite..de-keet..."with a frustrated groan the boy threw the book aside. Richie froze when he saw the red hair. It was Francis...slowly he backed away - DAMN FLOORBOARD.

Before Richie could get his mind to command his legs to run Francis grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. He held Richie off the ground by his collar and glared.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Francis.

"Homework" croaked Richie.

"You weren't spying on me?" growled Francis. "Coz I don't like books but I can read!" There was some sort of desperate panic in his voice - just faintly.

"No I wasn't" croaked Richie.

"Fine. Whatever" Francis snapped. "I'm gone anyway!" he turned and stormed away. Richie rubbed his throat and watched the red haired teen leave. The crimson died locks...what colour was Francis' hair anyway? It matched his goatee but both Francis and Nigella had Crimson Hair. What was it originally?

Richie picked up the book. Arthur Miller's "A View From A Bridge" -

((Hotstreak obviously knows this is a quiet section to go to)) Richie mused. ((Then again he could have just lucked out when he guessed)).

Richie had other things to worry about. Daisy loved Virgil...what if she told him? He was about to consider fleeing to Canada when he realized that he'd left his lucky torque wrench in the gas station. That meant ANOTHER trip to the station and then he had to wander back to his house and avoid his dad and mom and their keen interest in where he was, what he was doing, who with, why and if they had to worry about teenage pregnancies.

He laughed at the thought.

* * *

Larva watched Froggy carefully. "I mean - I get it...she's only known me a little while" conceeded Froggy as he balanced on the beam on one hand and looked at Larva. "But she's keeping something from me that she SHOULD be able to trust me with. I'm her brother! Her twin brother!"

Larva shrugged.

"I'm worried about her, she's acting funny" Froggy sighed. "She's had a few mood swings lately... I mean Is it - y'know - That Time Of The Month? If so why is it lasting five weeks?"

Larva shook his head.

"Okay it isn't what's wrong?"

Larva patted his chest

"Indigestion?"

Larva frowned and patted his chest over the heart.

"Love? I amn't sure..." murmured Froggy. He vaulted on his one hand and kicked off a wall to land on all fours beside Larva who was seated on the floor. "She's always said 16 is too young for love..." He shrugged. "Whatever...thanks for listening"

Larva waved a hand.

"Are you okay? Want to tell me anything?"

Larva looked away sadly and then shook his head.

"It's your girlfriend...you miss her"

Larva nodded and wiped a caterpillar away from his eyes so it rejoined his body by melding into the finger. Gingerly Froggy patted his shoulder.

* * *

Richie walked into the station and blinked. Nigella was curled up on the old sofa with rags over her. "Nigella?" Richie murmured. In the blink of an eye Wildcat had blurred over to him and pressed her sharp nails to his throat.

"Richie! Sorry" she said. "I'm...having one of my light sleeper moments"

Richie looked around. "You're sleeping here?"

"haven't anywhere else to go" she shrugged. "I was hiding out in an old apartment block up until yesterday when they demolished it. I think I might try the train terminals where my stuff was delivered too. I'm a master at ripping off vending machines"

"You - you're seriously sleeping here?"

"Well I was until you woke me...just a catnap I can survive a few nights without sleep" she said. "If it's a problem-"

"It is...come on, my parents have a spare room, they said I could give it to a friend for a sleepover or whatever..."

"I couldn't impose" Nigella said.

"Yes you can" Richie grinned.

Nigella tied up her hair behind her head with a large clip and lifted up the bag of clothes. "I guess one night is okay..." she admitted. Richie decided Mr Hawkins was rubbing off on him. He brought Nigella back to his house. She was dressed in black jeans, white runners and a short black tracksuit top over a tight dark red high necked sweater that was cut off at the navel. It was casual yet appealing.

"Mom? Dad?" It was his Dad's poker night so his Mom came out of the kitchen spraying an aerosol of "Lovely Lavender" around to defeat the smoke in the air.

"Hello honey" she said. She noticed Nigella standing nervously behind him (and boy was that a first for Richie to see from Nigella). "Who's your friend?"

"This is Nigella Stone" Richie said. "Mom...she needs a place to stay for the night...is it okay if she takes the spare room?"

"Have you eaten dear?" asked Mrs Foley.

"I had some canned tuna" Nigella said before she could stop herself. "---On wholemeal bread" she added with a laugh. "And some milk - at lunch time"

"I see - you seem tired dear but I can't let you have the room" his mom said.

"But Mom!" Richie exclaimed.

"Not now Richard! Let me finish" his mother cut him off. "Unless you agree to a plate of Irish stew (Grandmothers recipe handed down generations) and a nice hot shower My dear husband will be busy for a while ... apparently its not his night to win - they bet with beer, cigars, house work, sports utensils and so forth...at this rate my husband will be a sobre non-smoking man who doesn't play sports but does mow lawns...so you may have to clear the clutter a bit with me - now do we have deal on your say Ms Stone?"

((Nigella looks like the cat who ate the Canary)) laughed Richie inwardly. ((Stupid puns!))

Mrs Foley lead Nigella into the kitchen explaining how the Garage was her husbands territory until cleaning, organizing or sale came into play. Richie climbed the stairs to his room and fell down face first on the bed.

N-Syndicate. Sexuality. Nigella. Francis. And School forgotten he crawled under the covers after kicking his trousers and shoes off and putting his glasses on the desk by his bed...and slept heavily.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I'd like to here coments, queries and thoughts on this story. Ways to improve it are welcome in suggestion form with a well-balanced review.

I'm trying to humanize my villains so thoughts are always welcome. I want to hear what you have to say about anything in the story and your thoughts on it or them or whatever. I'd like to know who your favourite characters are and why you like them etc. Help me make this fic work!

Please don't flame me or I'll laugh at you and slate you in my next chapter. Anywhooooooooooooo - next chapter. Richie asks Nigella some questions, Francis finds himself in an uncomfortable position at school, a school trip goes bad, Virgil remains oblivious to Richie's troubles, Eclipse picks a bone with Static and Froggy contimplates the Bang Baby recruits...

Also if anyone wants I have some comments from the characters that I didn't add in because they weren't as serious as I liked...that surprises me too.


	5. Expression

**Shock To The Eco System**

"**Expression"**

A/N: Check out my fic BLUDHAVEN it's a Batman slash-fic about Robin and an OC but I'm open to considerations of other eligible males – contact me if you want. Anyway I'd like to here from some reviewers about it…just because I feel all my work should be evaluated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie trudged out of his bedroom after Backpack prodded him awake so he'd not miss First Period History (curse of all curses). He stopped at the door to the bathroom as he heard the water cut off. Nigella sauntered out in a short towel that just barely kept her covered and her hair up in a construct of cotton.

"All yours" she said as she walked into her room and shut the door. "Plenty of hot water left" she closed her door. Richie was a tad shell-shocked but he managed to get to breakfast okay. He found Nigella there eating cereal. She indicated the note for him and then went back to munching on Flash-O's.

_Dear Richard,_

_Your Father and I have gone out to see your Aunt Myrtle, we'll be away for a few hours but we should be here when you get back from school…or I will at least. Your father may have to continue work today but anyway. I made a lunch for Nigella as well they're both in the fridge and clearly marked with $5 for anything else you need. The days nice out so try to find something other then that hoodie to wear. Make sure Nigella's comfortable with the area as well, in case she has to come home alone (which I hope she won't as that is a terrible display of hosting skills). Take care dear and don't forget to brush your teeth._

_Love_

_Mom_

Richie nodded slowly, his mom thought Nigella was from school of course. Nigella was actually a vigilante with feline abilities…

But let's not nitpick on what parents don't know, he thought.

--------------------------------BREAK

"MR STONE" the teacher snapped. Richie flinched as he console pal jumped a little in his seat. He glared at the woman but she shook him off. "Would you kindly try and stay awake, this assignment goes double for you!"

Richie groaned as Francis flipped her off when she started handing sheets out again. "These are projects you must assemble, they are a standard presentation you must put together on computer properly. Failure will take a nice – 40 our of your end of year marks…oh and you're all working with your Buddies"

Richie felt ice take up residence in his bloodstream. Slowly he turned and looked at Francis. The red head glared back. "Equal work will be expected, if you don't know what you're talking about then its an instant fail for both of you". She walked back to the top of the class. "You may begin planning now it's to be handed in this day next week."

Richie wanted to cry but instead he opened the page out. "Examples of Romantic Tragedy and Loss in Diverse Texts of Literary Note" he read aloud.

"Fuck" Francis swore. "That's just--" he waved a hand over his head. "Whoosh".

"It's about how Love ultimately screws us over" Richie shrugged. He glanced over at Thomas Kim who was paired with Will Richards – their page read: "Drugs in Sports". Easy…damn them! Thomas looked at Richie and shrugged in despair.

Was he upset about the easy one? Oh that's not fair!

"So your house after school?" grunted Francis.

"NO!" Richie yelped. "I mean – No…I can't I have to do some stuff for my parents…"

"Then let's all organize around YOUR timetable" Francis Growled.

"Saturday!" Richie yelped as Francis leaned in…smelling strongly of a not too-unpleasant cologne and faintly of burnt air.

"Fine…I'll be there early" Francis snorted. Richie panicked…boy did he panic!

----------------------------BREAK

Shiv reached for a coffee…his fifth in half and hour. Willows fan slapped across his knuckles and he recoiled. "Ah-ah-ah, no way" she chided. "I'm cutting you off."

"But-"

"No Buts you're cut off" Willow snapped. Shiv materialized a blade on his hand. Before he could act Willow kicked him into a seat and straddled his hips pressing her glowing nails to his cheeks. "Try that – I dear you…you do NOT want to lose face!"

Shiv mumbled and apology and Willow strode away. Larva said nothing he merely shrugged and walked away. Shiv sighed and shut his eyes. The image of Dr Ishtar's eyes fluttered over his head then faded into his mind.

_You will work harder! You will not fail me! – The belt punctuated each strike. _

_Yes mother, I promise mother…I'm sorry mother…_

_Brats like you are not worth my time yet I give and give! YOU WILL WORK! – whimpering the child tried to crawl away as the belt scored red stripes on his body. _

_I promise mother I promise…_

_Isis kneeled by the boy. "Hush little one…you have a true mother now…come with me and rebuild the world" she whispered. Teenage Shiv nodded and walked away from the frozen figure of his mother's memory._

---------------------------BREAK

Nigella was waiting for Richie at the door to his house. She had a bag with her. "Where were you all day?" he asked her as he climbed the steps to her house.

"Around" she shrugged. "I had things to do…how was school?"

"Uh…"

Nigella caught him by the jaw and turned him to face her. "Francis?"

"Yeah" Richie relented. "He…he's my lab partner and he's coming over to work with me here on Saturday…tomorrow…so much for TGIF."

Nigella shook her head as they entered. "Francis is a pussycat at heart but he's very cold despite being flammable".

"MOM?"

"She's probably not back yet…I don't smell her having been through here since this morning" Nigella called from the top of the stairs. Richie hurried up the steps and peeked into the box room. Nigella was rooting through the bag she had brought. Her Wildcat costume was on the bed and she'd evidently begun repairing it as she had a small sewing kit out.

"No offense but your brother is a hateful person" Richie said.

Nigella shook her head. "Sit here" she muttered. Richie did so without thinking. "I'm going to tell you a little something Richie. Francis had to be hateful he thought it gave him power. Our mother died giving birth to us-"

"You're twins?"

"Yeah, now you know how to get my age and birth date…go for it with the celebrations" she sighed. "Anyway, Dad remarried and the woman adopted us…things screwed up and Dad hit the bottle. Social services left Francis with him at the woman's request and let her foster me… it all went bad when I tried to see Francis – we're a pair – you can't keep us apart forever…the result was that I tried to find him that night on the docks and Bang. Dad was pretty bad at being a father – so someone else took over, namely the less then admirable gang leader Red Man. He died a few years ago – but you get the idea…"

"Oh…"

"Francis is a good person deep down – but he's been broken down so many times he hasn't had a chance to let it develop"

"Why can't he read?" Richie asked abruptly. "Is he dyslexic?"

Nigella frowned then realized what he was talking about. "No he can read – or rather…he's not dyslexic but he's illiterate. He never learned to read, I always had to do it for him when we were young. I tried to teach him but…he had an upside down childhood…he just never learned and never wanted to. I tried to convince him but he refused and he used to totally fluke it at school, he screamed and roared if they tried to make him so they gave up eventually".

Richie nodded solemnly. He'd just gotten a tiny bit of a puzzle to the jigsaw that was Francis Stone.

A frightening puzzle…then again most jigsaws don't beat you up… thought Richie.

----------------------------------BREAK

Static shot along in the sky. "Richie?" he called into the Shock-box.

"Yeah V?"

"Where are you?"

"At the Gas Station of Solitude, I'll see you in a few. Nigella just had to pick something up from the shops"

"What?"

"Would you believe kitty litter?" purred Nigella. "I had to get some steel wire actually, its for my Bolas…"

"Okay…I'll see you soon" Static said as he shut the connection seconds after Richie offered to refurbish her belts. The disk descended with its rider towards the streets…that's when Static saw Daisy. She looked up at him and waved. Seconds later the shop a few feet in the direction she had been walking exploded open. Magma, Onyx and Puff left it carrying the clothing racks. "Oh honestly" Static groaned. He sped down.

"All right party's over" he said as he blasted Onyx.

"Actually Static, it's just starting" Puff laughed as she jetted up after him. She blew a dart at him. He wired away and shielded himself. Daisy shrieked as Onyx was knocked into a wall by an energy burst. Static winced and turned to look at her.

"Get to safety!" he shouted.

A blast of Magma rock particles hit Static and he collapsed to the sidewalk. Ruff floated over head as Onyx stomped forwards to stamp down on the teen hero. "Splat-ic shock" laughed Puff.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Daisy exclaimed as she swung her satchel at Magma and knocked the girl down. Magma cursed in French and scrambled to her feet. Puff shoved Daisy away and turned back to Static.

"So much for the cavalry" snorted Onyx. Rainbow bubbles and sparks appeared around his head. "Must – Must – Must RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" He frantically ran down the street as if devils were on his heels.

"Onyx what's up with you?" Puff exclaimed as she swirled up into the air. Suddenly she couldn't focus on her power anymore and collapsed to the ground. Magma swung around as the world began to spin under her feet she shrieked and fell down as she lost her balance. "Retreat!" Magma exclaimed. "Retreat!"

The girls rushed after Onyx. Daisy hurried over to Static and looked over him. She raised her hands and rainbow light encircled Static to show his sparking blue aura. "Phew! He's okay" she breathed. She frowned and moved closer…she touched his face…visions flitted through her mind. "VIRGIL!" she gasped.

Static opened his eyes…he was lying in an alley, alone…his disk was nearby…written on a white wall of the nearby butchers shop was a message: "Static, U-O-ME, Dazzle".

"Who the hell is Dazzle?" groaned Virgil.

-------------------------BREAK

Dr Ishtar looked over her shoulder at Eclipse who was standing with his legs hip distance apart and his hands on his shadow cane. "Well, this was interesting…that girl was easy enough to manipulate after she used her powers – tell me things"

"She's his sometimes girlfriend" Eclipse shrugged. "They met at a school for the gifted and she excels in Biology. She is on the Gymnastics team of the school and the Swim Team too, she has some training in Basic Medicine and after several run-ins with Metahumans has taken to carrying a taser and knowing how to judo flip people…she's no super athlete but she's reasonably _athletic_. Sadly her martial arts are limited to a dozen, maybe less, classes in judo… she'll not match willow or Hauntress should they meet"

Dr Ishtar nodded. "Good…we may return to the Haven now" Eclipse nodded and opened the shadows around them into a gate.

-----------------TBC

KINDA SHORT! Yeah definitely, sorry but I've got all kinds of things on my mind at the mo, like my current relationship…anyway it's not important, what matters is the fact I'm updating in bulk! Oh and a reminder: Check out my fic BLUDHAVEN, it's in the Batman section, just look in my profile, it's about ROBIN and his coping with his sexuality as he faces the very deadly Whisper (created by FAO-Angelo- but what else is new?)


	6. Elaboration

**Shock to the Eco System**

"**Elaboration"**

Nigella looked Static over. "Nothing broken – no cuts only a few minor bruises you lucky devil" she said as she mussed his dreadlocks. She now had a utility belt on her dainty hips and was looking very cool. "So you say you were saved by "Dazzle" any idea who that is?"

"Nope" Static said. "The paint was still wet though so it had to be Dazzle who saved me."

"Hm" Nigella raised an eyebrow. "I could try to have a sniff around – but the scent might be pretty stale by now." She frowned and tapped her lips with a finger. "I can only hope she's an ally and not one of Isis' thugs." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Meanwhile its evident we might be seeing more of the Syndicate."

Richie nodded and gave a noise of agreement. He was immersed in something…Nigella and Virgil walked over to take a look. "What's this?" Virgil asked.

"Well, it's Isis Babylon's research – she was working on all kinds of mutagens and applied them mainly to plants. I have to ask though – what's her goal?"

Nigella tightened her lips. "Well she wants to crush society as we know it and start again by diminishing the population and turning them into metahumans – the humans she keeps will be slaves – she'll over run the planet with mutant insects, fish and plants then use her talents as a manipulator to keep a small army of metahumans on her side…as enforcers"

Richie leaned back in his seat. "I just can't get how no one's on to her yet…"

"She's good at hiding. She's got a plan and nothing will stop her – I followed her here from Metropolis. She manipulates the insecure…" Nigella stopped. "If there was some way to find out WHY people worked for her…we could probably break her hold on them somehow"

"Like how exactly? All the people working for her are greedy crooks" Virgil shrugged.

"Eh…nice theory V" Richie muttered.

"People aren't born evil…sometimes it just happens…that they can't help it" Nigella said distantly. "And not all crooks are evil!" Her eyes became feline for a second and Virgil jumped back out of sheer shock.

"Okay, let's all calm down and think this through" Richie said. He spun around on his chair. "How could we get one of them alone? Maybe get their plans out of them?"

"No" Nigella shook her head. "She'd only share those plans with one of her Inner Circle members: Willow, Typhoid Maria, Froggy, Cyclone…and Eclipse of course". Richie's mind drifted back to the leather clad backside- BOY and his shadow powers. "Yeah" Richie nodded. "Him…them…yeah…"

"So we need to either drop the idea or capture one of them" Virgil nodded. "I think I have the juice to handle them…" his fingertips crackled with energy.

"No – you're extremely powerful but I suspect that's a double exposure to the gas really – the thing is…you're arrogant" she shrugged off the outraged outburst from Virgil.

"ARROGANT? Listen up! I'm the hero of this city-"

"And what's Richie? Chopped Liver?" she snarled back like a lioness. "You always take the limelight for yourself no matter what and you hate competition! You forget that you're a metahuman you act like you're a god you overestimate yourself!"

"You're just some lousy cat chick who has a thing for leather and can't get over the fact no one's there for you! You're a brat and your brothers a lost cause – he's the freaking poster child for BIRTH CONT-"

Virgil slammed into a wall. Nigella's kick had been fast and furious, her eyes were totally feline now, she hissed at him and vaulted out of the skylight. Richie looked at Virgil.

There was silence in the Gas Station of Solitude.

* * *

Froggy balanced on one hand, his entire body suspended on a beam. Eclipse entered the room and Froggy fell. Willow frowned and shook her head. "I need to talk to you Eclipse" she said. Froggy was dusting himself off. Willow grabbed Eclipse by the arm and led him from the room. Shiv raised his eyebrows.

"Your sister is hot property" he said.

"Too hot for you" Hauntress sneered. "Willow's a skanky bitch."

"Don't TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" shouted Froggy, he leapt onto the back of a chair and balanced perfectly on its narrow steel back. Hauntress's eyes glowed and she laughed at him. Nearby her new cohort Madelyn levitated a glass of juice to herself and gave a superiority laced glance to Froggy.

"Make me"

"I don't need to – she'll bash your brains out" Froggy retorted. His sister was violently passionate when she got pushed to it.

"She could try I'll blast her with my powers and leave her desperately distraught" Hauntress spat. She turned away. Froggy was tempted to kick her but he held the wish down and focused on thinking happy thoughts.

He looked up. Willow had just returned to the room…but Eclipse was gone. Froggy hopped along the corridor towards Eclipse's rooms. The door was locked – but Froggy knocked anyway. There wasn't a sound. Froggy knocked again – nothing.

Froggy bit his lip then with his superhuman strength he popped a panel on the wall near the door controls and quickly rerouted the power. The door slid open. Eclipse's leathers were tossed around as well as a tie-dye shirt he must have worn under the jacket…which was funny since he usually wore just black not orange tie-dye.

Froggy stopped. What was he wearing now then?

The shower room door opened and Eclipse walked out in a towel hanging on his slender hips. He wasn't as lithe as Froggy was but his hips were damn narrow.

Froggy swallowed. "Sorry – I wanted to see where you were…" Froggy managed.

"Here" Eclipse murmured. "I needed to think". Shadows covered his body and changed into black trousers and a black shirt. "Why were you worried?"

"Just was" mumbled Froggy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I am…Thank you" Eclipse replied. Froggy gave a sweet smile…then hurried from the room before he said anything stupid.

* * *

Richie sat watching the clock. He'd been woken up at 12 by a call from Francis who'd gotten his number somehow to say gruffly: "I'll be over in an hour". Richie had gone back to sleep for three minutes before bursting out of bed and frantically rushing to find his parents.

They had gone to his fathers NRA pool party or something.

Nigella had stood in the living room with a cup of coffee and wearing a black silk robe she'd bought, after her fight with Virgil (retail therapy of a sort – it stopped her going to hit him again) and looking amused.

"How come you're worried about Franics?" she asked.

"He once gave me a wedgie that made my eyes water. Oh and, another time, he hung me upside down from the gym flagpole!" he shuddered as he remembered the incidents. Though in all fairness it had been – interesting, given that he'd been given a good look at Francis' muscled legs and arms…STOP! Not about him! Never about him!

Nigella just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait. What if he sees you? Will he realize I'm gear? Then what? I'm not a fisticuffs hero! He'll barbeque me?" Richie exclaimed as he went into another panic.

"Uh. No. I said he wasn't an idiot – I never said he was a genius. Besides he's got that inhibitor on"

"Yeah does that inhibit his muscles?"

Nigella nodded. "He did like his street fighting…okay I'll go read upstairs. I found a copy of war and peace I'll try to read it…" she rolled her eyes and sauntered up the steps. Wow what a pair of legs.

There was a knock at the door. Richie froze.

"Come on Foley, I don't have all day"

Francis Stone was here. "Yeah - coming" Richie said, wishing he didn't sound like a girl.

Francis was standing in the porch, he had a bag over his shoulder and was looking bored.

"Come on in" Richie muttered as he turned away. Francis grunted and walked in after him, Richie wished the world would swallow him now but…well he was currently without a shovel to dig his own grave so he didn't stand a chance of vanishing into the old Terra Firma.

"So where do we start?" Francis asked

"Well we need to figure out the stuff we're researching and – uh – how we'll handle the title" Richie replied. "Then we research and highlight – then finish up by working on layout and content."

Francis tossed his bag to the floor by the sofa and nodded. "Okay, whatever" he muttered as he sat down. Richie sat down at the other end of the sofa and opened out a notepad.

"Uh. Okay – so Love screws us over…where do we see examples?" Richie asked.

"Uh – Desperate Housewives?"

"Yeah…okay"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Why do you say that?" Richie asked.

"I guess coz love killed them, they didn't fight for it coz they couldn't so they offed themselves rather then try and fail or succeed. Cudda been 50/50 but they died and it was neither fail nor success" Francis shrugged.

"Guess that makes sense" Richie nodded; he scribbled it down on the pad. "There's also the argument that they loved each other enough to die so they could be together"

"Pfft"

Richie and Francis froze and Richie realized they weren't alone.

"What was that?"

"My Cat!" shrilled Richie, realizing it must have been Nigella. "So…not a fan of Shakespeare?"

"Nah. Just look at how all his love stories end? Merchant of Venice: poor Shylock gets stripped of what he values most – though Portia was pretty damn smart to win against him and bail her guy out"

"Yeah. But how did love screw Shylock over?"

"Love of money…"

"Oh…" Richie stared at his feet. "So – are you going on that school trip to the Alva industries factory tomorrow?"

"Yeah…everyone is" Francis muttered. "Let's get this started so I can get on with my life dweeb. What do I do?"

Richie gritted his teeth and picked up a book. "Okay, here, this is about the presentation programs we'll be using read it and get to terms with it"

Francis went white. He took the book slowly, his fingers grazed Richie's and a burst of warmth raced up his arm. Francis was definitely hot.

As in fire hot not hot desirable hot…no way. Not ever! Francis opened the book and stared at the pages for a few minutes. Richie looked at him. Francis was squinting and his lips were moving slowly as he tried to make out the words.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked. Francis went rigid again and snapped the book.

"I don't have time to waste on this!" Francis exclaimed as he shoved the book into his bag. "I'll read it later!"

"If you can find anyone to do it for you" Richie muttered. Francis grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist threateningly.

"What did you say?" he growled dangerously, his face was close to Richie and the smell of Doritos (sniff – chilli AND cheese flavours both eaten at the same time…Richie liked to do that – eating them one by one, wondering which one he'd get next... FOCUS FOLEY!). He stared into Francis' dark eyes – and felt afraid…but he saw just a peek of something else in the dark pools.

Suddenly Francis was ripped away off the sofa and grabbed into a bizarre limb lock. Nigella had him twisted in knots with his head in her headlock. "Say it – Say it Frankie!"

"NIGELLA!"

"Say it Frankie or else!"

"No!" Francis growled as he tried to struggled free. "Get off!"

"Say it Francis!"

"N- OOOOWWWWW" Francis yowled. "Okay! I'm gay for Bravestar! I'm gay for Captain Planet! I'm gay for El Dorado!"

"You left out the FLASH and AQUAMAN and The GREEN LANTERN should we start again?"

"Aw! God! Let me go Ella!"

With a sigh Nigella released her twin. He grumbled and straightened up. "What are you doing at the dweebs house?" Francis growled.

"I'm their lodger" Nigella said firmly. "And you're not getting on my good side by threatening the son of the people who've given me a place to stay".

Francis folded his arms and growled something at her.

She replied with an equally angry expression. Richie realized they were speaking French. He'd never pegged Francis for speaking French. Suddenly they were shouting until. Francis grabbed his bag snarled "Later Foley" and stormed out.

"What was that about?" Richie asked as he stared at the door.

"I told him to go home and cool off and to be polite to you. Now, soda?" she smiled.

"Well, yeah sure, but also: what about my project with him? I fail if he doesn't partake"

"He will…give him time to calm down" Nigella sighed. "What's this about the Alva Factory?" she walked into the kitchen with Richie. He handed her a soda from the fridge.

"Alva's given our classes a chance to visit the main building for a tour of the labs and factories" replied Richie as he tapped the top of the can and pulled the ring. Nigella nodded and leaned against a kitchen unit as she started to drink.

"Dandy"

"Not really…I have a bad feeling…" Richie muttered.

"What could happen that would be so bad?" snorted Nigella

"Uh-Oh. Whenever someone says that something always happens in a bad way" Richie groaned. He sipped the cold drink and realized that Francis had left some heat behind in his body…weird.

* * *

The Alva Factory… the next morning

The elevator opened and the men waiting for it were flung backwards by Madelyne Spaulding as she stepped out. Cyclone, Magma, Puff, Typhoid, Hauntress, Willow and Tamara strode towards the production line. "Now is the time Tamara" Hauntress said.

"You bet" Tamara sneered. Her body began to grow as she twisted into the monstrous form she had once used to hunt her ex-boyfriend Marcus down. She rushed forwards and slammed into the nearest forklift, it hit the side of a control tower and split it open.

"Puff, Cyclone, you go now" Willow said. "Let the boys in".

"Time to have some fun" Puff cackled as she floated upwards and melted the tower glass out. Cyclone whirled up and into the tower trapping the men in her vortex and slamming them off a wall.

"They're all turned around" Cyclone sighed as she stepped out of her tornado and pushed the button on the control panel.

The loading bay doors hissed open. The guards were arriving – they tried to shut the doors but Shiv's light-energy clams tore them open. "Hey boys say hello to my pal" Shiv cackled.

Eclipse stepped in, he removed his top hat…the darkness inside gushed out at a group of men and swept them down the room like they were in a rushing stream.

"Time for some big time noise" Boom said. He unleashed a sonic blast that destroyed a security vehicle. Onyx slammed two guards aside and picked up Carmen Dillo to throw the living ball into a group of guards who toppled like bowling pins.

Gel slammed his body onto the nearest group of men then spread out and shoved them away easily. He swirled up and lashed out with whip like limbs.

Larva dispersed into maggots and scuttled all over the men around him, he swept around them and strands of silk formed around them, tying them down before he converged on himself again to tug all the strings and glue them together.

Froggy flipped on the attack, he kicked a man in the gut, rolled over his back and unleashed a particularly powerful kick to the guards backside. The man flew into the air and crashed down a few feet away. Froggy leapt over one man with a hop, spreading his legs and landing in the splits to twist and knock the legs from under the guard to deliver a kick to his head. He adjusted the green goggles on his face and then rushed off to fight more.

Replay's duplicates rushed a team of guards. "What's wrong? Is their controversy over my latest feature?" he laughed as his clones beat down the men.

Replikon flew about overhead, he was a large gargoyle, the stun shots bounced off his skin too easily. "Let's rap this up" he grunted as he shot down and scooped up too men so he could drop them onto a security vehicle.

"Hyde, Kangor…the door" called Eclipse.

The two metahumans moved towards the large doors. Kangor slammed his heavy feet onto the centre, a few kicks later there was a heavy dint in it. Enough for Hyde to grip the misshapen metal and rip the doors open. "I should be leading this opperation" grunted Hyde.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" muttered Eclipse. "Doctor. Phase one has been completed."

"Good" she purred over the psychic link to all her troops. "Well done my children. Willow commence the program I gave you, Eclipse, have the boys hurry the process along" she strode into Edwin Alva's office. The secretary looked up at the woman dressed in a purple haute couture suit with the black lining. The coat was tight and accented her ample tanned bosom. She had a purple ribbon around her neck and her long dress had slits up to the hips. Her strap covered high heels didn't make a sound on the marble – she advanced.

The dark tresses of her hair were swept up elegantly. "Can I help you?" the secretary asked as she eyed the woman disapprovingly. The woman's purple painted lips didn't move but a voice reached the brain of the secretary without the use of the ears.

_Isis Babylon to see Edwin Alva. If you want to help, fall unconscious._

The secretary slumped forward onto her computer. "I'll see myself in" Isis smirked. She walked towards the doors and shoved in. The board of directors and their security men in the room whirled around. "Hello Edwin…still kicking I see…" she smiled sweetly. Like poisoned honey.

"Babylon. I had you fired!"

"I can respect that – but I'm here to tell you that I've found my true calling in life"

"Escort this rambling mad woman out" Alva hissed.

The bulky security men advanced on the dainty woman. "All you men against one defenceless woman? How…horribly unfair…for you" she laughed darkly.

* * *

Virgil and Richie filed out of the school buses with the other students. "They have the second largest computer in the world here" Thomas Kim said. "And there are some of the most refined scientific tools as well."

"Yeah like the Super Electroscope" grinned Richie. He and Thomas were having "nerd moments" as Virgil called them. Daisy stepped up beside him.

"Hey Daisy" Virgil smiled.

"Hi" she said distantly as she looked him over. Then she jumped back to herself. "So – excited? Specs and Trapper might still be working here"

Virgil laughed. "Not if we're lucky" he said. Daisy wound her arm around his back and smiled at him. "What's up Daisy?" He was suddenly aware of how much closer Daisy was then usual. Sure she'd be close but then she'd pull back a little. Like she was afraid.

"Nothing just glad to be with you" Daisy said. "Hey you'll never guess who I saw. Static Shock in Person". She grinned.

"How many times do you see that guy?" Virgil asked. Daisy looked at him slyly but hid didn't notice.

"He doesn't seem to complain" she replied.

Virgil smiled to himself as they entered the lobby. Guess he didn't, because Daisy had been through a lot and had put up with lots of Bang Baby troubles – as well as the occasional psychotic robot. She could be pushy sometimes but he liked her because she made him feel comfortable and content.

They entered the hall. There was a hiss and clunk. The doors sealed around them. "What's going on here?" exclaimed the teacher. The sound of heeled footsteps could be heard.

"Ladies, gentlemen, things in between – you are guests of the Doctor. Mr Alva has been – incapacitated by Dr. Ishtar by now so you're stuck with my tour" Willow was standing nearby, she was wearing a long black gown with wide sleeves, it wasn't as tight as her usual wardrobe but she was holding her fan. "So let's start with the offices you're going to be held in at the factory".

"One woman? Against us?" the captain of the football team growled.

"Yeah, kinda" Willow said. "Get moving towards the elevator, my colleagues are riding them up. No pushing orderly line -" the captain charged. Willow sighed, stepped aside, grabbed his outstretched arm and shoved it like a lever, his body flipped over and he landed painfully on his back. "You're lucky I didn't blow you a kiss" she said calmly. With a nod of her head at the elevators the terrified students filed in.

Richie and Virgil exchanged a look.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: What does Isis do to the people? What's her plan? Will Richie and Virgil be able to get to her? Can they stop an ARMY of metahumans? Is Richie crushing on Francis? How will they stop whatevers going down? **

_All questions, comments and thoughts are welcome. Even if you just want to point out your foavourite characters or lines and why you like them. We love to hear!_


	7. Progression

**_Shock to the Eco System_**

**_A/N: I wanted to let you know that I'm getting a little disillusioned with this story - but fear not, if it falls apart I'll write a new one with Angelo's help, I already have ideas using a few of the characters here! I need to hit a certain quota of reviews for this otherwise you'll have to wait for the next one...sorry_**

Thomas, Richie, Daisy, Frieda, Francis, Virgil and several other students were tied up in an office. "I can't pull free" one of the bigger guys grunted.

"These are reinforced plastic cables" Richie said. "Properties of plastic… strength of steel chains"

"They chaff" announced Freda with a sigh.

Virgil grimaced, his powers weren't working…he tugged on them again. With a groan he leaned back against the desk.

* * *

Isis blasted the room with electricity; the tendrils of energy hurled the executives around. Two men charged her; she swept backwards in a blur of speed and hit them with shockwaves of energy along the ground. A guard ran at her from the doorway. She grabbed his throat with lightening fast reflexes and hurled him away. "Alva?" she spotted the door shutting behind the CEO. "Alva" she said as if he had disappointed her

In a way he had…but the chase was good too.

* * *

Froggie and Eclipse strode down the corridor. "Nico…"

"Yes Jordan?"

"What's wrong with Natalie?"

"Nothing"

"She's stopped wearing her bustier"

"I amn't her fashion advisor" Nico said as he touched the cane to the button of the elevator. "Why not ask her yourself?"

"I tried…she didn't reply – just said she was trying something new"

"That's your answer"

Froggie sighed and stood up in the elevator. He looked at Nico. "That's not it – you're both hiding something" he exclaimed.

Nico stared dead ahead.

* * *

"GOT IT!" Daisy exclaimed in a hush. All eyes snapped to her, she was rubbing her wrists, she held the nail file in her fingers. She ran around, starting with Virgil she opened the clasps and then went to Richie. "You two should go and get help" she said quietly. "I'll free the others!"

"Right" Richie nodded. F-Stop grunted as Daisy released his wrists.

"I'm coming too" Francis said.

"No" Virgil and Richie exclaimed. "We're smaller, less noticeable, these guys need a protector" Virgil stammered.

"NO ONE tells me what to do" snapped Francis

"Uh – well – seriously, they need you here" Richie said.

"They can use the airvents if you stay Francis" sighed Freda.

Francis growled and glared at the boys who were sneaking out one of the two office doors.

"Okay – spread out to the other offices, groups of two" Daisy said. "I'll see if I can find a phone around here, stay out of sight and try free the others".

Francis was about so say something when Daisy darted nimbly out the door. He growled and followed the others out.

* * *

Cyclone and Kangor were standing at the chemical processing plant. The lavender-blue boxes had the biohazard symbol imprinted on them. Shiv watched nervously.

"Are you sure that stuffs safe?" he exclaimed.

"Yes – the doctor assured us, the labels are as cover" Gel said, sliding over with a long stretch of his body.

"These are meant for us anyway" sneered Typhoid Maria. She opened a box and removed an enhaler of purple plastic. "It's our futures in a pressurized capsule…"

She looked at the inhalers and cackled. "We're all going to take them together… help yourselves to this crate" the set aside crate was lunged upon by the youths.

* * *

The huge security robot lumbered towards Isis. She laughed and gestured her hands…the explosion of energy sped forth from her and destroyed the machine, she floated into the air and descended on Alva.

"Now then – how's the family Edwin?" she giggled.

"DAD!" Alva Jr. was standing at the other end of the room…wearing his Omnefarious costume.

"Ah – Little Eddie!" isis giggled. She tossed Alva Senior down.

"Edwin! No! She's too powerful" croaked the father…but the son advanced, pressing a bubble that turned him into living electricity. He launched at her, with a laugh Isis became four separate beings. The electricity zapped around, trying to destroy her…

The clones evaporated…the real Isis unleashed a blast of her own energy, caging Junior in a case of electricity that forced him back to human form. He hit another bubble.

Laser vision. Isis deflected with a forcefield

Ice blasts. Isis unleashed torrents or purple flame

Sonic scream. Isis used a special frequency of noise in her own scream to disperse his

Stone skin. Isis turned to solid diamond.

Smoke form. Isis created a hurricane

Psychic energy blasts. Isis telepathically deflected them

Magnetism. Telekinesis

Super speed. Paralysis Wave.

Electricity. Water

Elastic. Super strength

Wings and Claws. Shockwave pulses

Metal body. Magnetic aura.

Junior fell to the ground. Isis kicked him over and turned back to the father…the old man had gotten a gun from somewhere.

"I should have done this years ago" Alva growled.

"Obviously someone's ignored the large super-powered battle"

Alva fired. Isis caught the bullet and flicked it into the air – in a blur of speed she moved forwards and stabbed her nails through him. Her eyes glowed. "Did that hurt dear?" she purred.

The body crashed to the ground. Stepping over it Isis left the room as the bullet bounced along the ground to rest near Juniors fingers.

* * *

The Syndicate shuddered as the psychic waves reached their minds. "Everyone out, the formula has been loaded on and Alva is dead" Hauntress projected. "Onyx, Tamara, Kangor, Carmen Dillo and Gel are to stay back to make sure this place explodes – have fun"

Tamara inhaled the puff of purple-blue spoke and shuddered, light glowed from her body and she morphed into her monster form…her skin turned purple and she grew, her monster shape became more feminine and her eyes glowed redder.

Kangor inhaled his puff and shivered as he fled her leg muscles double in strength.

Carmendillo's skin was a shiny purple hued metal and tiny spiked peaks had appeared on it, glinting viciously.

Gel's body was now a dark purple and his eyes glowed sea green.

Onyx's flesh was plated with magma like rock, tiny purple crystals studded his bulked up body and glittered with menace.

* * *

Nigella slinked through the air vents. She'd sensed something amiss when Richie didn't answer his phone. Instinct kicked in and she broke into Alva industries, her gymnastics and agility beat the laser lines and cameras no trouble.

The smell of Carmen Dillo greeted her nose. With a disgusted gasp she slipped out of the vents. It was chilli and pineapple…she hated pineapple.

Dropping from the vent she stared. This was a new Carmen Dillo who wheeled at her and sent her shooting backwards.

"Hey a kitten!" Carmen Dillo giggled.

"Hello again Wildcat" Gel smirked as he swirled upwards. "Been a while"

"Hey to you to Gel" Wildcat said. "How's the gang?"

"We're golden…" Gel surged at her spikes popping out of his fists as the swelled up into large spheres.

Wildcat flipped over him in the nick of time. Onyx slammed a fist into the earth – it send shockwaves at Wildcat as she landed, knocking her over.

"Time to die, girlie" Kangor laughed. Wildcat rolled aside as he stomped down with double the strength he had before.

Tamara roared and charged…a blast of energy hit her in the chest as she did. Static and Gear burst in the doors. "Hey don't step on a black cat its seven years bad luck!" Static grinned

Wildcat flipped backwards and kicked Tamara in the chin.

"Hey – the make overs are really not suited to you" Gear said as he hurled a canister at Kangor. The big footed meta leapt over it and stomped down at Gear who avoided.

"I'm going to crush you!" swore Kangor.

A burst of purple light caused him to back down. "Is this a private party? Or can any superhuman join in". The girl wore a black-patterned purple body suit with black boots and gloves. Her mask was a small one but it covered her face and she had her hair hidden under a hood.

"You weren't invited" Tamara roared, hurling a crate at the girl who had a gold glimmer on the stomach of her costume. She leapt off just in time to avoid being crushed.

"Nobody needs to invite me – I know when I'm needed" Dazzle said as she unleashed a blast of light at Tamara. The girl howled as it hit and Dazzle unleashed another shimmering wave that caused Tamara to begin to return to human form.

"Here! Catch" Onyz roared as he threw a barrel at the new hero. Static swept down and scooped the girl away.

"Well Déjá Vu" Daisy sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Virgil – it's me…Daisy" she whispered.

"Eh? What…"

Carmen Dillo knocked him off his disk. Daisy landed in a crouch as Virgil rolled down the concrete with a yelp.

Nigella kicked Carmen Dillo mid roll, he shot into the air. "Girls soccer team – lead striker six years running" she said. "She fakes a left" – she caught Carmen with her foot and kicked him up. "she shoots" leaping up she flip kicked and sent the mutant shooting into a wall where he crashed out – groaning. "She scores – the crowd goes wild"

"I hate soccer" Carmen managed before losing consciousness.

Kangor bounced at Richie…there was a blast of light as Backpack fired off a flare. "Blinded by my wit and humour, eh Kangor?" Richie grinned he hurled the disk at Kangor and a cloud of white foam engulfed him completely. "I see you're sticking around"

"Old" Wilcat sighed as she cartwheeled past.

"No ti's not" muttered Richie. That's when he heard the shout. Thomas and Francis were in the doorway and Onyx was lumbering at them. "Hey! Big Purple Rock! Meet the Little Metal Ball"

Onyx turned around and slapped the orb out of the way. It exploded in the doorway and threw Francis and Thomas across the room. They hit an electromagnet and were held there by their collars.

"Uh oh" murmured Richie. The collar around Francis' neck snapped open…he slumped down – unfortunately Thomas' did the same. He fell onto his knees, whimpering.

"help!" he cried. "Help it's s—s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" his body was seizing and turning purple. There was a flash of light and Tantrum roared at the world in general.

"Uh – can you guys handle that?" Static said as he blasted Tamara from overhead. Tantrum charged – and lunged straight atOnyx, heaving the stone behmouth into the air Thomas "Tantrum" Kim gave another bellow of rage and slammed the monster down. Hard

Tamara roared and charged him.

"Not so fast" Dazzle exclaimed. The pulse of thought-emotion hit Tamara head on. There was a burst of purple and white light and she crashed down, reverting to human.

Gel unleashed a blast of pressurized water from his body. Nigella flipped over and kicked him, knocking him out of shape.

"He's all yours Static" she shouted.

"Thanks Wildcat" Virgil beamed. He hurled the bolt at Gel, the teen cried out and collapsed with a groan.

"All clear" Gear said, floating down to the ground. Carmen bounced at him, shooting out from behind a stack of crates and aiming for the back of the green and white clad hero.

"Watch it!" Francis hurled the flames from his hands. Carmen yowled and crashed onto a crate. The explosion sent smoke of a violet-blue colour into the air.

"What – is that" coughed Daisy.

"Backpack- take a sample and – turn on the gas containment protocols in the factory!" spluttered Richie. His skin was tingling.

He knew straight off that the smoke had done something to him.

And everyone else in the room

--**TBC--**

_Well? You know the drill: REVIEW! Kay?_


End file.
